


Me, You, and Us

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Lexi - Freeform, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky and Steve have to step up, Bucky plays the role of Messer, Bucky wears leather jackets and sneakers, Complete opposites really, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Steve wears button ups, Tech guy Bucky, While Steve plays the role of Holly, baker steve, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky and Steve have always had an obvious dislike for one another after a disastrous blind date that was set up by their mutual best friends, but despite all their differences they have one thing in common; their goddaughter Lexi. When they suddenly become Lexi's joint caregivers after an accident, Bucky and Steve have to learn how to work together to raise a toddler.{Based off the 2010 film Life as We Know It by Greg Berlanti}





	1. How I Became We

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work therefore this won't be my best, but here i am anyway.  
> This story will have multiple chapters and is based upon the film Life as We Know It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve had never been one for blind dates, especially with arrogant guys with ripped skinny jeans and motor oil on their shirt.

Steve clearly remembered the first time he laid eyes on Bucky, the twenty six year old had been pressed up against his bike, motor oil smudged across the grey henley he was wearing and black jeans so tight that Steve couldn't decided if the rips that were found just below Bucky's kneecaps were there because they came like that, or they had in fact ripped over time. 

They had stood across from each other, a faint smirk clear on Bucky's lips as he stood on the ciggerette that had been hanging from his mouth. "Man, sorry I'm late. Uh- traffic was shit." Steve wasn't stupid, that man in front of him wearing worn out combat boots was clearly lying. Although he couldn't decide if he cared or not, he had been starving for the thirty- six minutes he had been waiting for his date- not like he was counting.

Nat had set up this 'date' if you could call it that anymore, and while Steve was not exactly happy about going on a blind date with Natasha's husbands best friend, he had never been able to let down his own friend. Apparently, Clint and Bucky had been friends all through high school and had shared a dorm at college- until Bucky had dropped out and got a job at his local broadcasting centre for sport. Steve had never met Bucky properly, but Steve had been best friends with Natasha long enough that he had heard a number of times about Bucky and his antics, antics that Steve could only label as an eighteen year old trapped in a twenty six year old's body. When Natasha and Clint got married, Steve and Bucky, unfortantly had some form of mutual attachment, and that attachment was their best friends, Nat and Clint. 

Steve had remembered Bucky offering him a helmet for his bike, and steve figured that this was the time he drew a line. "No- no. We can take my car." He had argued, because the thought of having to sit on the back of Bucky's bike in just his cotton button up did not sound appealing. It had taken them ten minutes to finally end up in Steve's car, because there was many things Steve had inherited from his beautiful mother Sarah and that was not only her piercing blue eyes and blonde hair, but stubborness too. Bucky was clearly in distress that his ego had been wounded as he trailed after Steve and towards the car with a sigh that was loud enough to grab anyone's attention. 

One of the many final straws occured when Bucky anwsered the phone while on their date, Steve was half way talking about his job- he owned a small bakery in New York City, something he was very proud of, clearly, Bucky was not too interested in his date's occupation when he pressed the green acceptance button that was lit up on his cracked iphone screen and pressed the phone to his ear. Steve had shot him a side glance and polietely, although awkwardly shot him a smile which read 'yeah that's okay, i was done talking anyway' when Bucky started talking down the line. 

Steve had raised his eyebrow when Bucky started talking in a hushed whisper, leaning against the window of Steve's small car that was not large enough to fit two grown men (if you could class Bucky as a grown man), and the tension that was surrounding them. "Yeah, sorry baby- we could meet up after i've finished here-" Steve's eyes widened and he had held in a scoff while Bucky carried on talking to his- second date? on the phone. Steve had no idea how many people Bucky was seeing at this time, and he couldn't bring himself to care as Bucky continued to clearly flirt with the person he was talking too on the phone. 

"Okay- you know, the resturant is most likely closed by now anyway." Steve had said, loud enough it would catch Bucky's attention over his phone call. Bucky had just starred at Steve with a head tilt and hung up his phone, bitting his lip as he studied the blonde closely. Steve had thought that Bucky might have tried to fix things, possibly offer another date that would be better and make up for whatever this had been, but amazingly- Bucky had just shrugged. "I mean, yeah. Resturants aren't really my thing anyway." 

"Food isn't your thing?" Steve had realised that this was one of the first times he had properly looked at Bucky that night, the dark haired man had stubble scattered across his jaw, hair pulled up into a small bun and a small tattoo peeking just above his unbuttoned shirt. Steve wasn't blind, this guy was clearly attractive, but fuck, did Steve dislike him and the smirk that had made it's way back onto his lips. "What is your thing then?" Steve had asked, watching curiously as Bucky's smirk grew. 

"Guess you weren't lucky enough to find out, Stevie." Bucky had chuckled before shooting Steve a wink and opening the car door, slamming it behind him. Steve had sat frozen for at least a minute, Stevie? Fucking-Stevie? He hadn't been called that nickname since he was eleven years old by his grandmother. Steve had quickly reached into his back pocket and pulled out his own phone, scrolling down his contacts until he reached Natasha's name before shooting her a quick, three worded text which read 'what the fuck????'. 

That was the worst date ever. 

Steve got used to seeing Bucky however, whether it was after he and Nat returned from the grocery store every tuesday (Nat and Steve were best friends, of course they shopped together) to see Bucky and Clint lounged on Clint and Nat's shared sofa playing some video game, or if it was more important matters such as Natasha and Clint's wedding where both Bucky and Steve played an important role in the wedding and as if the world hated him, Steve had been put next to Bucky on the seating plan. Although, Steve couldn't complain too much because he had hardly seen Bucky that night who spent most of the night flirting with the bartender. 

And then Lexi came along, beautiful, adorable Lexi. The daughter of Clint and Natasha, Steve and Bucky had spent the night in the waiting room at the hospital while Nat was in labour waiting for news. Both had fallen asleep on the chairs and had woken up against each other, Steve's head on Bucky's shoulder and Bucky's hand laid comfortably on Steve's knee, the second they had realised their poisition they had jumped up and shot each other a glare, and that's also when they looked up to the doorway to see Clint smiling with a baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket in his arms. Lexi had been born. 

\--  
One year later.

Steve knocked on the front door that was all so fimilar to him, a pink bag of presents hanging from his mouth while he balanced the one year old's birthday cake in one arm and a balloon in the other. Steve's smile dropped when the door opened and Bucky stood in front of him, dressed in his usual attire of a black fitted shirt and black jeans, "Aw shit, i didn't realise it was you." Bucky muttered, going to close the door of Clint and Natasha's family home until Steve found his strength and barged through the door and past Bucky, while muttering 'language' it was a one year old's birthday party after all. 

"Steve!" Steve span around to see his beautiful best friend rush towards him, Natasha had Lexi on her hip who looked so much like her mother. "Aw, look Lex! Look what your favourite godfather brought" Steve smirked as Bucky walked past him and rolled his eyes, heading towards the backgarden where Steve could see Clint bouncing up and down on a princess bouncy castle. Steve sighed in relief the second his hands were free and he was reaching out and taking Lexi from Nat's arms. "Hey sweetheart, happy birthday!" the one year old reached out and placed her small hands against Steve's face, a smile on her lips. Steve chuckled, this tiny angel really made him want a family. 

"I see your daddy is enjoying your party" Steve said, refering to Clint who was walking through the kitchen with a princess crown covering his blonde hair, Bucky following his best friend closely with a beer in his grip. "Aw, but no crown for Bucky. Not special enough, huh?" Steve teased as he tickled the baby, before Bucky came up behind him and stole the baby from his grip, holding the one year old above his head, Lexi giggled and reached for the loose hair that had fallen from Bucky's bun, instantly tugging on a strand much to her (and Steve's) amusement. 

"Where is- what's his name? Luke? or is it Jaedon this week?" Steve questioned, earning a warning glare from Nat who was preparing the birthday cake with Clint. Bucky looked away from the baby and towards Steve, an eyebrow quirked. 

"You sound awfully interested in my life." he shot back. "I'm single, so who cares who i sleep with? And single is the way i plan on staying, forever." 

Steve hummed, taking the beer that Bucky had been drinking and had left stranded on the kitchen island while he held Lexi and took it for himself, he had been awake most of the morning making a child's birthday cake in his bakery. Bucky shot Steve a glare, about to open his mouth and shout something back but before he had the chance Clint was covering his best friends mouth and motioning towards the small child, "Be nice." he ordered, before taking his daughter and rushing off to play outside. Steve couldn't decide if it was for Lexi's amusment or his own.

Steve watched from afar, seeing Clint pull Nat into his arms as he held their daughter. A small smile pulled at Steve's lips as he watched the family, he had known Nat his whole life, they had gone through everything together, she had been the one to support him as he grieved Sarah, the one who would chill out by his hospital bed side as a kid and read him comic books when he used to get sick, before he made his large transformation and finally grew and bulked up around nineteen. He was so happy she was happy. Steve was pulled from his thoughts when Bucky knocked into him, leaning over and snatching his beer bottle back, Steve was about to argue but soon realised that it was in fact Bucky's first so who was he to judge? 

"Come on, come on- cake time." Clint broke the silence, rushing past Steve and Bucky while Nat trailed behind him, Lexi hanging from her arms as she followed her daddy with her eyes. Steve headed through the door and into the large dining room where both fimiliar and unfimiliar faces sat, waiting to sing Lexi happy birthday. Steve watched with a warm smile as everybody sang to Lexi, and the one year old clapped her tiny hands as if she knew all the attention was on her. Steve glanced across the room and his eyes landed on Bucky who was smiling too, eyes focused on Lexi as he did. 

Steve decided that although he and Bucky hate each other, they have one mutual love and that is Lexi. 

The year passed quickly, Steve's bakery became busier throughout summer and calmed down again through winter. Nat and Clint had taken Lexi on a plane for the first time a couple of weeks ago, Nat sending Steve multiple snapchats of the one year old as on holiday, Steve went on a few dates, all of them not going anywhere, which never came as a suprise. It was when Steve was packing up some of the cakes just before closing time that a blonde women entered the bakery, biting her lip nervously as she studied Steve. "sorry? am i too late? is it closing time?" she panicked, to be fair Steve was just about to walk around the counter and turn the open side around till it read closing but he was never one to refuse. 

"No- it's okay. I have time." he shot her a small smile, and laughed slightly when she breathed out a sigh of relief. 

"Phew. It's my aunt's birthday and i totally forgot to pick up a cake." the women smiled. "I'm Sharon, by the way." She was beautiful, and Steve found himself smiling back at her, until he realised he was starting to seem creepy and he cleared his throat, nodding towards where he still had a few cakes left on the stand. "The one with the flowers could be an aunts birthday cake? I could box it up right now?" Sharon's smile grew and she nodded, "Thank you so much-" the pause told steve all he needed to know. "Oh sorry, it's uhm Steve." He realised he had taken his pinny which contained his name id off a couple of minutes before Sharon entered the shop. "Nice to meet you." 

Sharon smiled bashfully before they were interrupted by a phone ringing, realising it was her own she quickly apologised before walking away from the counter to take the call. Steve wiped the smile from his face and headed towards the back where he would get the cake for Sharon's aunt.

Steve hadn't been in a proper relationship for years, too busy being focused on his career and caring for his mother as she passed. Sharon was pretty, and from the looks of it she wasn't married, at least there was no ring indicating that. Then again, there was also the chance that Sharon didn't see Steve like that, and the embrassment of that would be enough to put him off asking for a date. 

Surprisingly, as steve placed the cake in front of Sharon to take, the blonde women pushed a small piece of paper towards him and thanked him once more before swiftly exiting the shop. Steve waited until he heard the engine roar of her small car before he glanced down and opened the small piece of paper to see she had scribbled her phone number onto it, well shit, maybe he wasn't so bad at picking up signals. 

It was gone 10pm by the time Steve got to his apartment, throwing his car keys and jacket onto the nearest table, he shrugged out of his sweater and started to undo his belt as he headed upstairs, alreading planning the bath he was about to run. Steve was about to kick his jeans off when his phone- which he had left downstairs started to ring, Steve sighed and pulled his jeans back up, watching as Sharon's number that had been placed in his back pocket fell out and onto the floor. 

"Shit, shit-" he muttered under his breath as he threw his couch cushions out of the way and reached for the phone that had been hiding underneath them from when he threw it down before. 

"Hey-uhm- sorry who is this?" Steve said breathlessly, realising he had not let the no caller id speak first. That seemed like a stupid thing to do now. 

"Is this Steven Rogers?" To say that Steve's blood instantly ran cold when he heard a serious tone down the line was an understatement, he had gone through a phone call similar to this a few years back, when the paramedic had rang him to announce they tried to save his mother but couldn't- 

Steve had passed at least three stop signs on his way to the police station, he didn't notice though, and if he was being completely honest, the usual innocence that was steve didn't care. The flashing lights of numberous NYPD police cars blinded his vision as he rushed through the car park, shakily shoving his keys into the pocket of his jacket, he ran straight towards the front desk where a small women was sat, a headset on above her red hair- like Natasha's- 

Steve held back a sob as he announced his arrival, barley listening when the women told him where to go. 

Steve headed down the corridor, seeing people in the waiting room, a reminder that life goes on even after you have suffered a loss. 

Steve hardly listened as the police officer told him what happened, a car accident, a lorry had appeared from nowhere knocking them off the road, they died instantly- 

Natasha and Clint, they were dead. 

"P-please. Tell me their daughter was not in the car." Steve cried, hands holding tightly onto his blonde hair. The thought of anything happening to Lexi, the little girl- please don't let her be gone- "The little girl is alive and well, she was at a babysitters at the time. The only people in the car were Mr and Mrs Barton. Lexi is now spending one night in a foster family until we have read over Mr and Mrs Barton's requests in their will." 

And then steve was alone. 

Doctors, nurses, police officers, and people passed him, while he just stood in the middle of the corridor- attempting to swallow the news that his best friends were dead, and lexi was an official orphan. 

 

"Steve?" The blonde turned around to see Bucky stood in front of him, a confused expression splashed across his face. The brunette had his bike helmet that he had tried to force steve to wear the first time they met hooked under his left arm and his hair was messed up, he had clearly been in a rush. Bucky took in Steve's appearance, "God, what's happened?" 

 

And then steve told him, sobbing into his hands as he gasped out what happened, they were dead, lexi was in a strangers care for the night, he heard bucky mutter a number of swear words under his breath before he was storming towards Steve, the sound of his combat boots hitting against the floor, at first Steve wasn't sure what bucky was about to do, scream, go punch a wall, attempt to see them- 

 

Instead, Steve felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his body, pulling him close. And steve let him, hands holding tightly onto Bucky's leather jacket as he shoved his face into the brunettes neck, continuing to cry. 

if there was one thing that Bucky and Steve shared, it had been Natasha and Clint.


	2. Caregivers

Steve sighed tiredly as he entered Natasha and Clint's home, feeling uneasy about how quiet it was compared to the usual sound of Clint's video games and Natasha and Lexi's laughter. All the lights were off and Steve's eyes fell on the stairs where Natasha's coat had been left, leaning down he picked it up and held the material against his chest. 

Bucky cleared his throat behind him, shutting the front door carefully, the brunette had held the blonde for so long back at the police station, his own tears, tears that he hadn't experienced in years wetting his own cheeks too. 

"We should get some sleep." Bucky announced, his voice hoarse. "I-if they are going to let us see lexi tomorrow morning, we should get some sleep." 

Steve hadn't felt great about leaving lexi at a foster carers house for the night, but he also knew that it was what had to be done. After all the child was an orphan now, her parents weren't here. "Uhm- yeah, good idea." Steve couldn't believe he was agreeing with Bucky, he never thought he'd experience the day. But he was trailing up stairs behind the brunette, they both stopped in front of lexi's room, walking in to the Winnie the Pooh themed room Steve sighed wetly, "Fuck." Steve startled when Bucky swear, pulling at his hair with frustration. 

"This is so fucked up." Bucky swore, "she's barely even fucking two and her mum and dad have been taken away from her, I'm so fucking angry." 

Steve flinched when Bucky turned around swiftly, storming out of the nursery and down the hall, leaving Steve to pick up one of Lexi's blankets and follow Bucky. "Buck-" Steve had never called Bucky Buck before in his entire life, and he studied bucky's face quickly to see if there was a bad reaction. Luckily, there wasn't. "I don't want to sleep in their bedroom." 

Both adults glanced towards the closed bedroom that Nat and Clint slept in, Steve didn't even want to go in nevermind sleep there. 

"That's okay." Bucky croaked. "We can sleep in the spare bedroom-" 

Realising that would be completely awkward, especially for Steve and Bucky, Steve shrugged. "We could sleep downstairs." Bucky was quick to agree, Steve couldn't decide whether that was because he was uncomfortable or just really tired. Steve opted for the couch nearest to the window, while Bucky laid down on the opposite, kicking his combat boots off as he did, letting his eyes fall shut, steve hoped sleep would come soon enough, before he gave his eyes chance to well up again. 

He studied Bucky' breathing, watching through the darkness how bucky's chest rose and fell with each breath he took. 

In the end, Steve didn't remember how long he took to fall asleep, all he remembers is being woken up by a grouchy bucky the next morning who was shoving his hair into a messy bun and throwing his top back on- when did he take his too off? Steve thought but soon shook those thoughts away when he sat up, glancing towards the clock next to a family photo of lexi, Clint and Natasha. 

"Nat and Clint's family lawyer is outside." Bucky panicked as he kicked his combat boots under the nearest surface and started walking towards the front door. Steve swore under his breathe and shot up, patting his hair down against his forehead and following bucky. 

"Good morning, mr Rogers and Mr Barnes." The women with the tight bun shot them a sympathic smile as she walked into the messy room, "Im Cathy."

Both Bucky and Steve had realised they had been starring at this poor women for at least fifty seconds before somebody spoke, surprisingly it was Bucky who cleared his throat and held his hand out first, offering a small smile. Unspirisngly, the first thing that came out of his mouth was, "when can we see Lexi? She's not good with strangers. She's probably really scared." 

"I can assure you both I will get somebody to bring Lexi to you soon." Cathy assured, "but first, I need to talk to you both." 

Steve ran a nervous hand through his hair as he took a seat beside Bucky on the couch, cathy sat cross from them and shot a sad smile towards the family portrait Natasha had got done when Lexi was first born. "Being Natasha and clint's family lawyer, I was given part of their will." Cathy started, Steve watched as Bucky tapped his foot nervously, so much so Steve had to knock him to stop, which earned a glare from the brunette. "You both know you are Lexi's godparents, Mr and Mrs Barton's wills clearly state that if anything were to happen to them while Lexi was underage she would be put under the care of you." 

The silence in the room was deafening until bucky suddenly started laughing, a nervous type of laugh that suddenly drained out when the brunette realised Cathy wasn't joking. "I'm sorry- what? What do you mean by you'?" 

"As in me and him?" Steve snapped, moving a hand between himself and Bucky. 

"I can assure you that these are The Barton's wishes, if anything happened to them. You both would be Lexi's legal guardians." Cathy said

"I need a fucking smoke." Bucky muttered, standing up and storming out of the house, slamming the door enough to make the pictures on the nearest wall knock together. Cathy glanced towards Steve, careful of his reaction, which was a lot different to Bucky's. That didn't come as a surprise though, bucky and steve were still completely different, bucky was stuck in the idea of going to bars and getting drunk, he never wanted a family, he didn't want some domestic life in a family home, a family home his best friends once shared. He adored lexi, he'd die for lexi, but bucky knew he didn't deserve lexi, he'd just fuck it up like he fucks everything up. 

"Can I see lexi now?" Steve finally spoke, he didn't care, he didn't care about paperwork or any legal stuff he needed to sort out. He just wanted to see the toddler. 

Bucky finally returned ten minutes later just as a man walked in with a tired toddler in his arms, the second Steve caught sight of her he was rushing towards the man and snatching the girl from his hold. "Lex-" Steve let himself cry, pressing the little girl's head into his chest while he rocked back and fourth, "I'm here, it's okay." Steve glanced up at bucky who was stood behind him nervously biting on the edges of his thumb, Steve sighed. "Look lex, bucky's here too-" 

Steve encouraged bucky to walk towards them, and soon enough bucky was stood shoulder to shoulder with Steve as he stroked the toddlers cheek as she pressed her head against Steve's chest. 

"There is another option that you are allowed to accept if this is too much." Cathy interrupted the moment, causing both steve and bucky to look away from the little girl who was busy playing with Bucky's hands. "Clint has family that are willing to take Lexi, but they do live in Atlanta. Therefore, lexi would have to move." 

Bucky glanced down at the blonde child in Steve's arms, a scowel swept across his face. Not seeing lexi anymore? The idea that the only thing that linked him with Natasha and Clint being taken miles away? "That's not happening bucky." Steve broke off his train of thoughts before he had the chance to continue, "whatever you're thinking stop it, there's no way I'm letting lexi go to a bunch of strangers." 

"So what steve? We fucking raise her? Together?" Bucky spat. 

Steve's eyes widened, no bucky didn't mean to swear. "It's what Nat and Clint wanted. Has clint's family ever met lex? She doesn't even know them, she knows us." 

"You're insane if you think we can do this."

Steve glanced down at Lexi as she stared to cry, her small fists gripping his t shirt as she did and attempted to gain comfort, Steve shushed her and started to rock her back and fourth, "You're insane if you think I'm going to give her to some stranger." He said over Lexi's cries while he walked out of the room, straight past bucky and upstairs. Steve walked into lexi's room and straight towards the rocking chair that was situated in the corner of the room, Natasha had mentioned a number of times how much time she spent on this chair with Lexi when lexi couldn't sleep at night. 

"Shh, baby. I'm right here." Placing the pacifier against lexi's lips, he sighed as she finally accepted it and her cries stopped. Although her tears didn't. "I'm so sorry, im sorry this has happened to you." 

Steve wiped all the remaining tears and smiled sadly when lexi reached out and grabbed steve' she hand, holding it against her face. "I love you, Lex." It took another fifteen minutes before lexi closed her eyes and allowed steve to put her in her crib, covering her with a blanket he knew smelt like Natasha, Steve turned the baby monitor on and attached the second to the waistband of his jeans, attempting to fall into the roll of a parent figure. 

When Steve made it downstairs it was silent and he headed into the lounge where bucky was sat with a beer in his hand and his feet up on the coffee table, "where is Cathy?" Steve asked coldy, not really in the mood to deal with Bucky's behaviour. 

"She left." He muttered, "We've got court in the morning." 

"You don't have to do this you know." Steve snapped as he knocked bucky's boot clad feet from the coffee table, attempting to clean. "If looking after lexi is so fucking hard for you to do because it will interrupt your sex life then you can just fucking go, I'll do it by myself." 

Bucky laughed, slamming his beer bottle on the table that steve had just cleaned. "Do it by yourself? You're gonna become a single dad?" Bucky snapped, standing up. "You fucking work all the time, you wonder why you're not married? Why no one is interested in you? Huh? It's because you're fucking married to your job?" 

Bucky continued, "What are you planning on doing? Bringing lexi to work with you everyday? She's a fucking toddler, she's going to learn to walk soon, you fucking prick." 

Steve moved closer, fists clenched by his side as he tried to stop himself from pushing bucky. "Fuck you." Steve stopped bucky before the brunette could walk away. "What's your excuse? You just drink and fuck around, must be a pretty sad lif-" 

"You know what, I can't do this." Bucky pushed steve away before the blonde could continue, grabbing his leather jacket on the way he stepped over one of Lexi's toys before storming out of the house, despite his anger, he avoided slamming the door. That baby needed sleep, not to be woken up by Steve and bucky arguing.

Bucky walked into the nearest bar, the smell of smoke and whiskey overcoming his senses. He waved a hand to the bartender and ordered a drink before setting himself down on one of the stools, next to a guy with black hair. "Hey." The guy smiled, somewhat moving his stool closer to bucky's. Bucky nodded towards the bartender when the man passed his drink over to the brunette. 

"You seem stressed." The man next to him smiled, placing his hand against buckys shoulder. "Relationship problems?" 

Bucky shrugged and downed his drink, wincing at the taste- "something like that." 

"I can take your mind off it?" The man offered with a smirk, placing his hand on Bucky's hip, bucky sighed, it would be so easily to pretend Steve and Lexi didn't exist. That steve wasn't alone right now at their best friend's house, putting the toddler who was know considered legally 'theirs' to bed. He could easily not turn up to court tomorrow, go back to his life where clint was the mature one and bucky was the mess who drunk and slept around. 

"Huh? What do you say?" The man moved to bucky's neck, but before he had the chance to continue, bucky was pushing him back. 

"I have somewhere I need to be."


	3. Parental Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky and steve manage family court.

Bucky had slept at his own apartment that night which had been abondoned the past two days, there were empty chinese tubs and bottles of beer scattered around his kitchen, rather than the baby formula and pacifiers that filled nat and clint's home. 

Bucky sighed, this was visual proof he should not have shared custody of lexi. The brunette mentally cursed his best friend for choosing he AND steve as lexi's chosen guardian, maybe he could get his head around steve- the blonde who had his own buisness, wore button up shirts and had the cleanest apartment known to man, steve was ideal. Bucky? Bucky could barely look after himself at the age of twenty six. 

2am. Bucky glanced in the direction of the clock that was hidden on his coffee table by a number of dirty plates, court was 8am tomorrow, Steve would be there- maybe it would just be easier to let the blonde raise lexi by himself. 

Lexi, she was just a little girl, barley even two and already without parents. How was bucky and steve supposed to take Natasha and Clint's place? Bucky always expected Clint to settle down and have children's when they were growing up whereas bucky was known as the one who would succeed in nothing but a great social life. Clint was such a natural dad with lexi, whenever the little girl cried she would hold out her arms and he'd be there, bucky had ran the second everything got too much. 

It was 3:45am by the time bucky let himself fall asleep, surrounding by empty pizza boxes and bottles, a worn out blanket that his grandmother had given him as a child thrown other his shoulder, his hair falling from his messy bun. 

"What the fuck..." was the first three words to escape buckys mouth alongside a groan as he woke up the next morning, 7:06am... court was in 54 minutes. 

By the time bucky was dressed in a suit and tie, a look that he hadn't appearanced since he was at least fifteen, he was sweaty and ready for another five hour nap. Pulling his hair back into his usual bun he grabbed the keys of his bike and rushed out of the apartment with only five minutes to go. 

Steve on the other hand wasn't any less stressed, the blonde was stood in the middle of a court room waiting room staring angrily at the clock while lexi sucked her thumb and sat on the left side of his hip, Steve had forgotten her pacifier on the way out of the house. Steve's crisp white shirt had already been destroyed this morning as lexi had split milk down it, a sensation he was not used to experiencing. 

"Mr Rogers..." Cathy appeared from one of the court entrances, a warm smile on her face as she took in his appearance. "Will Mr Barnes be joining you this morning?" 

The last time steve had heard from Bucky they had been in a shouting match about raising the child, together...what the fuck was nat and clint thinking when they wrote their will? "Uhmm..I don't thi-" 

Steve was cut off by the sound of the large wooden doors flying open and a very out of breath bucky flying through the doors, tying his tie a small he moved. "I'm not.. im not too late, am I?" The brunette gasped out, hand over his heart as he stood in front of the blonde. Amazingly, steve's hard features softened as passed lexi to bucky, the little girl gargling around her thumb as she reaches for bucky's hair. 

"Come on...and straighten your tie." Steve ordered in bucky's direction before following a smirking Cathy through the doors. Bucky had always been intimidated by courts and people who were high up on authority, he especially didn't appreciate the way the judge was starring him down as lexi pressed the bow that steve had put in her to bucky's. "You will be assigned a social worker who will come at random times during the first six months of lexi being under your care, this social worker will be there to check lexi's needs are being kept and she is living in a safe environment." "...therefore we think it is best if you both move into Mr and Mrs household as that is where lexi will be most comfortable-" "Together?" Bucky realised he did just cut a judge off and that wasn't the nicest thing to do, but, the women had just implied that bucky and steve move into together. "Yes, Mr Barnes.

Before Bucky could reply, Steve was cutting him and the judge off. "So that's it? You're just gonna' let us have her? We could be criminals or anything- i mean-" Bucky quirked his eyebrow, because it was now Steve's turn to panic. Bucky can't say he's too suprised, after all, steve couldn't be totally calm throughout this process. The judge sighed and looked between bucky and steve for a few moments before asking, "are you criminals?" 

steve opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally replying with a gulp, "uhm, no." 

"then we have no problem here." 

And that's how they fell into a rountine, bucky and steve became lexi's offical caregivers, although they were still being mointored with her for the first sixth months, which left an uneasy feeling inside bucky. Bucky and Steve both agreed to move into Natasha and Clint's home- their home now, to benefit Lexi. to say bucky was in distress when he had to pack up all his things from his small apartment was an understatment, sure, moving into a big house on the outskirts of new york seemed like a dream, but for bucky, his independence was being torn from his grasp completely. Steve had rolled his eyes as he watched bucky pass his keys over to the landlord, because he was sure the twenty six year old man was pouting as he stormed in the direction of his bike- that was one thing he refused to give up. 

moving into the house benefited steve however, it was a lovely neighbourhood which meant he could go on his early morning run every day and stop off at the nearest coffee shop for bucky- the first time the blonde brought the brunette a coffee, bucky had starred at the other man for at least a minute before asking if he had poisioned it or something. the house was also close to steve's work, steve had also gotten the hang of using a chest carier and serving customers while lexi sat happily in her carier, the blonde had stuttered the first time an customer, an old lady, had cooed at the little girl and had looked at steve and told him 'your daughter is very cute." 

Natasha and clint had always been loved in the neighbourhood, they were popular and steve and bucky knew that. which is why they both werent suprised when there was a knock at the door and a bunch of neighbours stood there with homemade food for the two guys, "i'm sorry for your loss. although i must say what a wonderful thing you are doing with lexi." a neighbour- tony stark? the man had called himself said to steve. his wife- pepper, had been the one to bring the cooked food, which had steve smiling with apperication. that was until the awkward momment came when one of the guests, bruce, who lived down the road had asked if bucky and steve were together. both guys had grimanced and instantly said 'no', they didn't even like each other, they were simply just raising a two year old together. 

"what the fuck- no, i ain't fucking do that" bucky said one night, both males were stood in the child's nursery, lexi lazily laying on her back on her dressing table, diaper opened and legs kicking back and fourth. "you change that fuckin' diaper, urgh-" steve was laughing, for once bucky was making him laugh, who knew the guy who wore all black, rode a motorbike and had this whole tough guy exterior could be scared of changing a diaper. "come on buck, you have to change one sometime." that had earned the blonde a glare from the other guy, he couldn't believe this was his life right now. was he even going to have a life anymore? he hadn't had sex in two weeks, he had tried to drink a bottle of beer last night but lexi needed a bath and steve was busy with paperwork, so that plan was quickly ruined. lexi wouldn't be eighteen for another sixteen years, holy shit, this was his fuckin' life no- bucky's inner thoughts were paused as steve threw a clean diaper at him, before ordering the man to put it on lexi who was happily biting on her pink pacifer. 

"hey pretty girl." the brunette cooed, steve couldn't help but quirk his eyebrow at how bucky managed to change his tone when he spoke to lexi. to everyone else he constantly sounded pissed off, but the second he turned to the little girl, his voice was soft and weak. "are you tired? me too."

the little girl spat out her pacifer and started to cry, something that bucky hadn't really experienced until now. before, lexi had always been a mummy's girl, she would desperatly cling to her mother as Nat would rock her back and fourth- bucky swallowed the lump in his throat at the sight of the tears streaming down the babies face, how would bucky and steve ever fill nat and clint's shoes? "oh shit- what's wrong with her?" bucky panicked as he lifted the little girl into his arms, trying to mirror what he had seen his friend do in the past. steve stood up from where he had been sat the rocking chair and placed his hand against her forehead, "Nat used to sing to her-" steve suggested. 

that's how steve and bucky ended up sitting on the floor of the nursery, lexi cradled in buckys arms, as he hummed to a song that he loved himself, and the lyrics seemed to fit this suituation really well, much to bucky's discomfort. "you float like a feather in a beautiful world, and i wish i was special" bucky sang quietly, watching lexi attempt to keep her eyes open as she held steve's hand against her small chest. bucky's heart was breaking, he was insecure and he couldn't do this, the way the baby was looking up at him was enough to tear his heart from his chest- he didn't deserve her, steve maybe did, but bucky really didn't. "youre so very special." 

"but i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo. what the hell am i doing here? i don't belong here.." bucky sighed the second lexi closed her eyes, not giving the blonde any warning before he was turning around and placing the child on steve's chest and rushing out of the room, he heard steve call his name- although quietly, he still heard, and still ignored. 

bucky sighed as he held the ciggerette to his lips, he promised himself he was going to stop smoking because the smell clearly wasn't nice and he didn't want to subject lexi to any of that. but bucky was weak and he couldn't keep pretending to be a respectful parental figure when he was not, he was bucky. "if you're coming out here to complain about me smokin', just go fuckin' back inside, steve." bucky snapped the second he heard footsteps behind him, he knew steve hated ciggerettes, although bucky couldn't blame him, the blonde clearly suffered with a number of different heart problems and asthma as a kid. "i needed a fuckin' smoke." 

"i know you can't stand me, you've told me enough times." steve said, which suprised bucky, he was expecting another argument to break out instantly. but instead, the blonde just took a seat on the step beside the brunette. "but, lexi loves you. and i'm not having you fuck this up because you doubt yourself. i know you better than you think-" bucky chuckled at that, because steve was naive if he really thought he knew bucky. "so you are either in or out, i am not having you messing lex around. okay? she needs us. nat and clint expected us to stand up and raise their child so that's what we are doing." bucky hated how steve always sounded like he had everything figured out in his head, "well i'm doing this at least, so you are either in or you are out."

steve didnt give bucky any chance to anwser as the blonde stood back up and walked back into the house, heading towards the lounge to continue with paper work. bucky sighed and stamped on the ciggerette a little harder than usual to release some form of frustration, before following steve inside. "move up.." bucky grumbled the second he entered the lounge, seeing steve with his legs stretched over the couch. steve shot him a glare which was happily ignored by the brunette who kicked his legs down and sat down anyway, reaching for the tv remote as he did. eyes averting from the tv to glance in the direction of the baby mointor as lexi's cries once again started.

so this was his fuckin' life now.


	4. I'll be here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a day in the life of bucky, steve and lexi.

Bucky hated Steve right now. For many reasons, but the main one right now being that steve had rushed off to work this morning and left lexi with bucky, left lexi with bucky when he knew bucky had an important game to broadcast today. 

which is how bucky ended up with his headset on at work and a hungry toddler sat on his hip as he attempted to pay attention to the game on the big screen, "come on man, chill your kid out-" phil, one of his co-workers sighed from beside him, it was important that they won this game today, which meant there was a lot of pressure on bucky and his team to operate the game perfectly, this was proven difficult since lexi decided today would be the day she tested out her lungs. "if you wanna try be my guest." bucky snapped back, without thinking he placed lexi down on phil's lap, much to the toddlers annoyance who threw her hands out for the brunette, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"god dammit lex, what do you want from me, huh?" he groaned, picking the child up and walking out of the office, headset falling onto his neck as he moved. thankfully, the toddler's whines seemed to settle the second they got outside. although this was not helpful for bucky who needed to be indoors, "i'm gonna kick steve's ass for this. first game of the season and i'm babysitting-" 

"Is it considered babysitting if that thing is basically yours now?" buckys head turned at the sound of brock's voice, fuck he hated this guy, he oftened question what he did in his past life to deserve being put in a job with him. bucky frowned when he noticed brock smoking, suddenly feeling uncomfortable being outdoors with lexi, "can you not smoke here man? trying to get a baby to sleep over 'ere" that request was shot down by a glare, which didn't come as much of a suprise. 

"It's a free fuckin' world, Barnes. If you don't like it, take your fuckin' child somewhe-" brock shut his mouth the second a car pulled up in the car park, and a tired looking steve rogers stepped out. bucky wasn't being dramatic, but this is the happiest he's ever been to lay eyes on the blonde. "oh look, daddy's here." brock sneered before dropping his ciggerette and heading back inside. Bucky's relief was hidden though as he frowned in steve's direction, "where have you been?" bucky already knew the anwser, but to cause effect he asked anyway. steve ignored bucky's question and reached out and took lexi into his arms, a large smile on his face as he welcomed the little girl. 

"have you not finished yet? we need to go grocery shopping?" steve asked, although his eyes stayed completely focused on lexi who was now giggiling as he pulled funny faces at her. bucky rolled his eyes. 

"no- no way, we ain't going grocery shopping together like some married couple with a kid- nah. go by yourself." the last time bucky entered a grocery store he only went in for a packet of gum and a packet of micorwave noodles. 

"we live together buck. therefore, we need food to continue living." steve sighed, "me and lex will wait here until you're finished in there, but-uh is there somewhere i can change her diaper?" bucky couldn't believe he was actually experiencing this, it amazed him how easily steve had fallen into the role of a parent whereas bucky was still stuck on the idea of living with a toddler, nevermind everything else involved. bucky shot phil a murderous glare when his co-worker smirked in his direction, seeing steve and lexi stood behind the brunette, "just change her through those double doors. i'll be done in five minutes." 

when bucky returned to his desk, phil was chuckiling behind his coffee mug- "if you have something to say..don't." that just caused phil's laughter to increase, causing other people in the office to turn towards them, leaving bucky to shrink down into his seat. 

"bucky, we do not need that many pop tarts." it was one hour and thirty minutes later and bucky was in fact in a supermarket, trailing after steve who was pushing a shopping cart with lexi inside, the toddler seemed to be amazed by a packet of frozen peas. bucky had attempted to sneak a number of 'treats' into the cart, only for those treats to be removed quicker than he had put them in, steve was worse than his mother. "fine, but we are keeping the brownies." 

Bucky figured he had won that argument when Steve didny reply and he didn't remove the brownies from the cart

bucky couldn't help but smile in steve's direction when the blonde grabbed a packet of gummy bears that bucky had been starring at before and throwing them into the cart, steve pretended not to acknowlege bucky's small smile, but the brunette knew he had seen it anyway. 

"we should buy lex a pair of converses, i'm thinking red or yellow." bucky watched as steve's smile increased as he listened to the brunette's suggestion, from the moment lexi was born she was a stylish baby, with natasha as a mum it didn't come as a suprise to anyone that lexi was dressed the best way. "Huh, baby? you wanna match bucky?" bucky himself was wearing his favourite worn out pair of converse, dark blue, although the blue was starting to fade. Not forgetting the large 'B' that was written on the left one in marker pen. 

"steve?" bucky frowned when he realised the blonde was not paying attention to him anymore and instead was pushing the cart, containing their food and lexi towards a small blonde women who was smiling back at steve. quickly catching up to steve, his eyes narrowed as he watched a smile spread across steve's face- "Sharon? Hey, how are you?" the women leant over her own basket and latched onto steve's shoulder, giving the taller man a hug who returned it, bucky quickly glanced to lexi who was staring at bucky. bucky imagined if lexi could talk she would probarly be asking bucky what the hell was going on right now, something bucky also wanted to know. 

"Hey who is this cutie?" Sharon cooed as she leant down slightly and brushed a strand of lexi's blonde hair from her eyes, lexi mumbled around her yellow pacifer and reached her hands out in a welcoming way. "This is Lexi. Sorry i have not been in touch, so much has happened lately, i just-" sharon cut him off by waving her hand in front of herself, a small smile on her lips. bucky studied her, she was pretty, beautiful actually, the complete opposite of bucky. where bucky's jaw was covered in scruffy stubble hers was smooth and pretty, while bucky's dark hair was shoved up in a loose bun, her long blonde locks were perfectly straight. 

Bucky cleared his throat, offically bored with standing here silently while steve and sharon? was it, smiled at each other. 

"Oh Sharon sorry! This is Bucky, Buck this is Sharon." the brunette shoved his hand out, watching through curious eyes as she nervously shook his hand, all three adults turned and glanced towards the toddler as she started to wail, her pacifer falling from her mouth in the process. Bucky could relate if he was being completely honest, he already found the stress of grocery shopping overwhelming nevermind Sharon and her obvious adoration for steve. "Oh, she's most likely really hungry. We should get going- it was great seeing you Sharon." Just as bucky thought they were finally about to leave the store and get away from the women who clearly had the world's biggest crush on steve, the blonde women spoke up again, causing a look that could only be described as an annoyance to plaster itself across bucky's face. "i know you've been busy lately, but maybe we could go grab some dinner sometime? i'm a good listener." 

steve glanced between sharon and lexi and for a hopeful? why did he feel hopeful?- moment bucky thought steve was about to decline the women's offer, but he shrugged and simply said, "yes, that sounds great. i'll be in touch." 

"Okay- Steve, we really need to go now-" bucky urged, lifting the toddler from the cart and walking towards the checkout, hoping steve would be following. 

which he was.

So, steve was going on a date. Bucky's frown increased for a reason even he was unsure of. 

believe it or not, steve had got to know bucky incredibly well for the short period of time they had been living together, like how bucky always falls asleep in front of the tv around 10:30pm each night which leaves steve to shake him awake and urge him to go to bed, bucky's favourite cereal crunch berries, which steve hated. bucky mumbles in his sleep, now, steve only knows this because a couple of nights ago, around three thirty am steve had to enter bucky's room with a crying lexi who was determined not to sleep. 

so moral of the story was, steve knew bucky. therefore he knew right now, bucky was being grumpy for a reason, and steve knew he was being grumpy by the pout that was forming on his lips and the way he was tugging at the hole on his sweatshirt. "hey you want some of this?" bucky's attention fell on steve, the blonde was sat in front of lexi on the carpeted floor, holding a bowl of fruit salad, but talking to bucky. bucky shook his head. "you sure? it's really good, right lex? we even have strawberries..." bucky's heart pounded in his chest and he mentally cursed himself, "So, you're gonna go on that date with, uh, stacey was it?" steve smirked at the failed attempt of remembering Sharon's name.

"I mean, why not? It's been a long time for me." Steve nudged Bucky's shoulder playfully, "Unlike you." 

"Punk." Bucky reached forward and placed lexi in his lap so the three of them were sat on the small pink blanket of Lexi's, looking almost like a father. Would they ever be a family? Natasha and Clint were gone, Steve was probably going to fall head over heels in love with this Sharon and they will take Lexi and live together, and holy shit, bucky would be back where he started, alone and drinking and sleeping around to avoid the realization that he is in fact, lonely. "Buck? Hey, you there." bucky snapped from his thoughts, realizing that the blonde had been trying to get his attention for a couple of seconds now. "I said is it okay if you look after Lexi while i go out for dinner with Sharon tomorrow night, that won't be a problem right? I can always cancel-" 

Buck shook his head, "I'm free. You go have fun." 

I'll be here.


	5. Unconditional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Sharon go on their first date, it's a real shame all Steve can think about is if Bucky is coping okay with Lexi having a temperature back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start trying to do longer chapters... let's see. I've had literally nothing to do all day hence why I'm cramming updates in, I go back to college tomorrow so they'll slow down slightly :))

"I should stay-" Steve repeated for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night, to say that he was anxious about being without Lexi for just a few hours was an understatement, he had become so attached to the toddler that the thought of not putting her to bed was physically painful, enough to make him want to cancel of Sharon all together. "She's burning up Buck, maybe we should call a doctor? Sharon is a doctor i could get her to co-" 

"Steve you are probably over heating her, just go." Bucky shot him a small smile, Steve sighed and passed the toddler over to Bucky, heart breaking at the sight of her red face and puffy eyes. "You promise to ring me if she gets any worse?" It's not like Steve would be much help here anyway, Buck was most likely right, every time Lexi even moved in an uncomfortable way Steve was picking her up and rocking her back and fourth. he was probably suffocating her. "We will be fine, right Lex? New episode of the wiggles on in half an hour anyway." 

Steve chuckled, "I'll miss you,"

"Yeah..yeah, she'll miss you too. Now, go." Bucky grumbled, turning his attention back to Lexi who was wrapping her tiny fingers around his locks. Bucky knew any second now she was about to pull his hair, something she had been doing a lot lately. "I was talking to you." Steve teased, but not giving bucky any chance to reply before he was out of the door. Anxiously, bucky let out a large breath that he had not released he had been holding, he could do this, he didn't need steve with him to look after lexi. It was easy, "Okay, so the wiggles?" he smirked proudly when the toddler started clapping her hands together, "You're really cute, you know that right." 

Pining was to miss or long for something, or at least that was what google told Bucky as he scrolled through the internet trying to figure out what was running through his head, was he pining for steve? fuck if he knows, he's twenty six and he has not 'pined' for one individual in his life, bucky did not catch feelings, the only feelings he caught was resentment. Bucky hated commitment, seeing his parents have a messy divorce as a child fucked with his head more than he had realized, he remembered the many sleepless nights where he would lay in bed listening to George and Winnie shoot insults at each other. Bucky never wanted to hate someone he once loved that much. "You really like this, huh?" bucky sighed, looking at lexi who was sat on the couch beside him eyes focused on the wiggles on the tv, bottle hanging from her mouth and pacifer in one hand. Her hair was starting to grow which meant Bucky had managed to get her hair into two tiny bunches, to say she looked cute was a huge understatement. 

Lexi grumbled, rubbing at one of her eyes with her small fist. "You miss Steve?" Usually, Steve would be on the other side of Lexi, as much as Bucky hated to admit it, it had become normal for the two men and toddler to sit on the couch together, usually watching some cartoon, sometimes bucky even laughed at them. "He'll be home soon, i promise." The baby continued to whine as bucky lifted her onto his knee, usually she calmed down as soon as she had physical contact however tonight she wailed, throwing her bottle which contained her milk onto the wooden floor, pacifer following soon after. "Hey,, woah, Lex, what's going on with you?" Bucky glanced towards his iphone which sat silently on the coffee table, he couldn't call Steve, he hadn't been gone that long and to interupt his date would be rude and- "Shit-" Bucky gasped the second lexi threw up all over his iron maiden t-shirt, seeing the mess she had made, Lexi continued to sob so much that Bucky was concerned she was going to choke. 

"No, no, baby. That's okay." Bucky's attempts to comfort the baby were quickly failing as Lexi continued to cry, her temperature rising with each passing minute. 

Steve, who was on the other side of Brooklyn was sat across from Sharon in a small resturant that he used to go to when he grew up, Sharon was beautiful, she had came dressed in a red dress and black heels, her blonde hair tied back in a pony tail while Steve mirrored her in a black button up. Sharon had been talking- she was telling Steve about her time at Medical school and how she is a doctor now- "Are you okay? You just seem to be distracted by something-" Shit, steve thought, he had been checking his phone constantly throughout the meal, Bucky had promised to ring him if lexi got any worse. 

"Sorry, really i am." Steve said with a small smile, "It's just Lexi seemed slightly ill this morning, i mean- i'm sure she's fine." 

Sharon chuckled, "You're a parent now, i'm not judging." Steve couldn't help but sigh, because Sharon was so lovely and so understanding but still- Steve couldn't tear his mind away from how Lexi was doing. Did Bucky give her the nighttime bottle yet? Has she got Winter her teddy bear in her crib? The blonde reached into his pocket, pulling out one of Lexi's pacifers, Sharon laughed at the sight. "I mean- it's always helpful to have one of those on you." 

"You seem like a great parent." Sharon complimented. 

Steve winced, "Is that what i am? Shit- i don't think it's even sunk in that Nat and Clint are actually gone." With everything that has been happening lately Steve hasn't exactly given himself time to grieve, Nat and Clint were his best friends, they were always there and now they are just..gone. "She will always be Natasha and Clint's, i am just so terrified that something is going to happen to Lex, she's so small and-" 

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself." Sharon placed her hand over his own and he looked up slowly, a pink tint appearing on his cheeks. Why was he pouring his heart out in the middle of a busy New York resturant? "Your friends will always be part of that little girl and they will live on within her, it's up to you and Bucky to raise that child now. You have to see her as your own, she is your child." steve smiled at that, it being somewhat comforting to know that Steve will always have a part of Clint and Natasha through Lexi, Lexi is proof that their was life and memories, his friends. 

"I'm sorry, this date hasn't exactly been-" Steve winced again, he had almost cried in front of his date and talked about raising a child with the guy he was living with. If he was being honest he was suprised Sharon hadn't made her exit a long time ago, but the blonde women just smiled and squeezed his hand. "It's been perfect. I really like you Steve." 

"I-" Steve's words were cut short by the sound of his phone ringing, Bucky- Bucky was ringing. "Buck? What's wrong?" he sounded breathless, bucky was breathing quickly down the line and suddenly steve was back to the phone call he had experienced with the police officer when the man had annouced his best friends had died. 

"We are at the hospital-" that was enough for steve to shoot up in his seat, throwing- shit it could have been over a hundred dollars down on the bill and grabbing his jacket, desperate to be close to lexi. He could hear Sharon in the background, she was telling him she would drive him, he must have listened because he found himself sat anxiously in the passangers seat of a BMW, while the women driving attempted to ressure him, although steve wasn't listening- all that he could hear was lexi, lexi, lexi, please don't take lexi too. 

Steve was about to breathlessly shout Lexi's name to the women behind the desk when his eyes landed on bucky who was stood outside one of the hospital's room, worrying his lip. "Bucky? what's going on?" Sharon rushed passed both steve and bucky and into the medical room, she was a doctor here after all. Bucky suprised Steve by reaching out and tugging the blonde into his chest, hands gripping the blonde's shirt desperatly as he breathed a sigh of relief. "I was so scared-" bucky didn't care that they were stood in the middle of a busy hospital corridoor and steve's date was stood only a couple of feet away talking to another doctor, he needed someone, even if steve wanted to push him away, he latched on tighter. "She wouldn't stop crying and she cried so much she threw up." Bucky stepped away slightly so he could look at Steve's face, he had never been this close to the blonde- well, apart from the time Steve had angrily pushed him up against a wall at Clint's twenty fourth birthday party when Bucky had made one too many digs. But now, this was completely different the blonde's blue eyes looked so pained and he had been so fucking terrified, rushing into the hospital with the toddler wrapped up in her light pink blanket, watching as the doctors tore her weak body from his arms. 

"She's okay." Bucky assured, knowing that is what steve needed to hear right now. "She had a high temperature- a-a fever. They thought it could have been an infection, but she's okay- she's just tired and- the doctors are going to keep her in other night just to mointor her fever and sickness." 

"Then we can take her home?" Steve asked, nervously pulling on his lip. Bucky noted how the blonde had said 'we' and 'home' in the same sentence.

"Come on, we should go see her." Steve nodded instantly, following after bucky but pausing the second he realised Sharon was still stood there. "Sharon.." the women smiled sadly and encouraged him to carry on walking. "No, no. You go see lexi, I'll give you a call, for another date sometime?" 

Bucky tensed up behind Steve before clearing his throat, "Yeah- okay, uh- I should go." Steve shot her one last smile before following bucky through the double doors. The second lexi caught sight of bucky and steve she was throwing her arms out, wanting to be picked up. One of the nurses in the room turned to bucky and smiled at the interaction between the two men and toddler, "It looks like your daughter is very happy to see you both-" 

Bucky was about to correct her, but he found himself closing his mouth again. 

"Hey baby." Steve cooed as he sat on the side of the bed, pushing the toddlers sweaty hair back which had been covering her eyes. "You've been such a brave girl." 

Bucky sighed and sat down next to him, playing with one of lexi's hands. "She's so beautiful, right?" The blonde chuckled weakly at bucky's comment because he agreed, the toddler sat in front of them had soon become their whole world.

"You look, uhm, nice?" Bucky mentally groaned as those words fell from his lips, what was he becoming? But he couldn't take his eyes from steve who was sat against the bed headboard with the toddler wrapped up in his arms, the black shirt which was fitted perfectly against his chest still in perfect condition. 

"Woah." Steve breathed out suddenly, making bucky think he did something wrong, until the blonde continued. "Was that an actual compliment? Did you? Bucky Barnes just give I steve Rogers, a compliment?" 

The brunette smirked, knocking Steve's shoulder slightly, careful of the toddler in his arms however. 

"You're annoying. Punk."

"Jerk." 

Steve and bucky both refused to leave lexi's side throughout the night so they set up camp next to the toddlers bed, making their own makeshift beds which were simply the two uncomfortable blue chairs pushed together. "Just a few weeks ago I would have been partying in some dingy club at this time-" bucky broke the silence, eyes focused on the clock which read 1am. 

Steve was half asleep, his head tucked to the widen of the chair and a blanket pulled up to his chin. "do you like Sharon?" 

Bucky realised it was a completely different topic but the question had been on his mind all night, "are you going to see her again?" 

He wanted to scream at himself, what are you doing? Why are you torturing yourself? 

Steve yawned, rubbing his eyes. "I don't know Buck, i mean I'm part-raising a toddler. Dating isn't going to come easy." He shrugged. "I'll ring her again, she's nice." 

The brunette pursed his lips, he was too ashamed to say what he was thinking out loud, the idea of Steve going out with Sharon again was something he'd prefer to avoid. Not because he didn't trust himself alone with lexi, not because he was jealous steve was out having a good time and he wasn't, not because he didn't want to be alone. He didn't want steve to go out with Sharon again simply because he didn't want Sharon to have steve.


	6. Gonna' make this house our home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve and bucky experience what it is like to be monitored by a social worker.

Bucky and Steve were unprepared, there was a small- although intimidating black haired women stood only a few feet away from them with a clipboard pressed to her chest and a forced smile as she looked at the appearance of the house. Okay so- both steve and bucky had not had time for cleaning just yet, what with work and lexi, they found themselves getting lost in time- hence why lexi's toys were scattered around the lounge, steve had many dirty mixing bowls left in the kitchen and bucky had managed to get motor oil on the wallpaper. Steve got mad at him for the last one. 

Steve quickly apolgised for the mess, which the women- Amanda waved him off. "She's a toddler, i understand." the two men shared a glance, maybe they weren't as bad as they thought. she was lexi's official social worker and would come for small sessions occasionally to check Lexi's requirements are being met and she is living in a safe environment, unfortunately both males had forgot about the first appointment hence why they were both not dressed alongside the toddler who was sat in her high chair wearing her favorite pink onesie. 

Bucky watched as Amada walked down the hallway, standing over one of Bucky's loose combat boots that he had kicked off when he got in from work last night. Neither Bucky or Steve could be could be bothered to make food last night, hence why Bucky had returned home with pizza- it was painful how domesticated they had become in the past weeks. 

"If you don't mind me asking." Amanda said twenty minutes later as they sat around the small dinner table, coffees placed in front of them while Lexi placed nearby. Thankfully, everybody was dressed now as Amanda had informed both males that she didn't mind waiting while they slipped into something more comfortable, comfortable according to bucky was a striped sweater with holes by the wrist and black skinny jeans. "And this may seem totally inappropriate, however, i have worked with cases like this for many years and-" 

"What is the nature of your two's relationship?" 

There was a silence and Steve wanted to curl into a ball and hide while Bucky just wanted the ground to swallow him up completely, it was Steve who rubbed the back of his neck and replied with a simple, "No, nothing like that." 

Amanda nodded, although something by the way she was looking at Bucky suggested she wasn't convinced. "Well- okay. It's just i've seen so many cases where people have said that and ended up in bed with each other, that never ends well." Amanda smiled, "In my personal opinion i think it would be best for Lexi if you remained casual- let's avoid any broken hea-" 

Bucky cut her off- "You don't have to worry about that, really." 

The brunette could feel Steve's eyes on him but refused to turn his head, instead taking a large gulp of coffee and tugging on his hair. He did not sign up for this shit, suddenly he felt like he was in couple's counselling. Questions continued, but the brunette sat back and let Steve answer, while he entertained himself with Lexi's hair- as the toddler's hair had been growing recently Steve usually came home from work to find Lexi and Bucky sat on the couch with matching hair styles, he soon realized that their favorite was a high pony tail. It was Steve's favorite too. 

"Have you ever thought about putting your own personal touch on this house?" that question had Bucky's head shooting up- he had always seen this as Nat and Clint's house, therefore it would be rude for either bucky or steve try to change it anyway- jesus, bucky had a hard time throwing out Clint's favorite chocolate milk from the fridge when they first moved in. "I'm not saying redecorate, just- maybe put a few pictures of you three up, you have to remember you are a family now and this is supposed to be a family home." Amanda sighed when she noticed the mens panicked expressions, realizing she may have over stepped the boundaries slightly there, "Just a thought." 

And that was the push Bucky and Steve needed to have a clearing out day, Lexi was sat on a plaid blanket on the grass of their front lawn while bucky and steve sat close by labeling boxes which read 'Nat and Clint's things' Steve even added a love heart to every box which received a raised eyebrow from the brunette although he did not complain though. One of the first things they did was put a picture up in the lounge, it was a photo- a rare picture that actually involved both Steve and Bucky at Lexi's first birthday. Bucky had remembered it being taken, Nat had demanded that they both get a picture with their goddaughter. Turns out the picture was pretty cute. 

The house soon transformed into a mixture of Bucky and Steve- they even had put a chart up in the kitchen which showed when they both had to be places and who was looking after Lexi at those times, Bucky had smirked when he had noticed that he could go out with his friends for a drink tonight. It was later on that night when Bucky was getting ready to go meet a few friends from work that he heard laughter coming from down the hall, quirking his eyebrow he glanced towards the clock on the wall- he was already late but that didn't stop him from standing up and pausing the process of getting ready to follow the laughter that could be only coming from Steve and Lexi. Unsurprisingly, Lexi was sat in the bath which was filled with bubbles and multiple toys, the little girl had bubbles all over her hair but the brunette soon realized what the little girl was laughing at. 

Steve was knelt down by the bath supporting a soaking t-shirt, wet pants and most importantly a beard made out of bubbles, "I slipped.." Steve said instantly as he choked on a few bubbles that were surrounding his mouth, attempting to smile in Bucky's direction- although that's what the brunette was trying to do, if he was being honest he could hardly see Steve's mouth. 

"I thought you were supposed to be going to the bar?" Steve asked as he rinsed his mouth out, much to Lexi's disappointment. However, that didn't dater the little girl who continued to play with the multicolor ducks that Steve had dropped in the bath when she first got in. 

Bucky nodded, his eyes not averting away from Steve while he talked- it was when Steve pulled off his soaking t-shirt that Bucky had to clear his throat and force himself to look away. "Yer- uhm, i'm going to head off in a minute." Suddenly, bucky didn't see a reason to head out with the guys, usually bucky would be up for going to some run-down bar in the city where he could get drunk, smoke, and most likely hook up with somebody. But then again, Bucky didn't have this back then, this being Steve crouched down on the bath mat while he poured water and applied shampoo to Lexi's curls. "No rush though." the brunette lied, kneeling down next to Steve on the mat. 

Lexi giggled when Steve threw more bubbles in her direction before bucky saw the perfect opportunity to reach into the warm bath and grab a handful of bubbles and turn on steve, smushing the bubbles into the blonde's face. Steve coughed in shock, "You did not just do that.." Clearly that was ultimate amusement for Lexi who was giggling in the water. "Nuh-huh!" Steve shouted before tactically grabbing bucky so bucky's back was pressed to steve's chest and steve had both of the brunette's arms locked in front of his own chest. 

"Should i throw him in, Lexi? Does Bucky deserve that?" Fuck, Bucky's jaw actually hurt from laughing as he attempted to push against the blonde, but steve was strong which is why the brunette simply sagged against the blonde, laughing when he felt the bubbles from steve's face dropped onto his hair, "You fuckin' punk-" he laughed as he glanced up at the blonde, surprisingly steve was already starring down at Bucky adoringly and steve found himself transfixed by the blue eyes- 

"Sorry Lex! Are we ignoring you-" shit, steve looked away from bucky the second lexi started whining from the bath and holding her arms up for one of the men to lift her up from the bath. Both the blonde and brunette jumped up from their poisition on the floor and bucky reached for lexi's yellow towel while steve pulled the plug and picked her up. 

It had resulted in the three of them laying on Steve's bed, Steve and Bucky with their backs pressed against the headboard while Lexi drank her bedtime milk while cradled in the blonde's arms, "sorry about getting your hair wet-" steve said quietly, trying to talk soft enough that Lexi would still go to sleep. "you can go out still you know? Lex will be asleep soon and then i'll probably just head to bed myself-" 

Bucky toyed with his lip and shrugged, "Uh- Nah, i think i'm getting a headache." Bucky lied. "I'd rather stay here." 

Steve was clearly surprised by that response but nodded slowly anyway. "We could make grilled cheese sandwiches and watch a movie? i mean- once Lexi is asleep?" 

Bucky's eyes crinkled at the sides as he smiled, "Grilled cheese sandwiches?" 

"Ma used to make them a lot, i'm good at making them- i promise." Bucky instantly believed him, he would most likely believe anything steve told him. The brunette watched from the doorway of the nursery as Steve placed the little girl in her crib and switched the small night light on, before kissing the toddler's head and shuffling out of the room. 

They had picked toy story 3- or Steve had forced Bucky to watch it the second Bucky had admitted he had never watched the film, the look of disgust that swept across the blonde's face when bucky had admitted that was enough to make anyone left. Also, steve wasn't lying about his grilled cheese making abilities, Bucky could've eaten ten, but then again he would most likely have to spent the next month in the gym, so in the long run, it wasn't worth it.

"So, uh, are you thinking about seeing Sharon again?" Bucky had said half way through the film, Steve was curled up on one side of the couch while Bucky was on the other, although their feet were insanely close and kept knocking against each other every so often- bucky noticed every time. Bucky watched Steve's face as he looked away from the movie and towards bucky, a bored expression that bucky couldn't explain on his face. "I don't know if she would want to date a guy who has this much stuff going on at the moment-" Steve shrugged tiredly, "I don't know, i'll think about it." Bucky mentally groaned, he wish Steve would just give him a straight answer- was it selfish that he wanted reassurance? 

His phone beeped on the coffee table and while Steve hadn't noticed and was too engrossed in Toy Story, Bucky leaned over and checked his messages. 

From: Scott Lang   
dude??? where the hell were you tonight?? 

bucky sighed, yeah he may have been too distracted by Steve and Lexi to remember to text his friends that he was bailing on the club. 

To: Scott Lang   
Sorry! I lost track of time, had to help Steve out with the baby. 

Bucky realized he was lying, steve was perfectly fine tonight and he would have been if bucky had left. It was bucky who didn't want to leave, as annoying as his head was right now, the one person he wouldn't lie to was himself. Steve shifted beside him, hands tightening in little fists around the blanket that was wrapped around his body, the brunette found himself in a trance once again until his phone buzzed. 

From: Scott Lang  
Who knew Bucky Barnes would become a family man ;0

Bucky decided to ignore that message. 

He was so fucked.


	7. bye motorbike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets a promotion, Steve suggests they celebrate.

"Honey...I'm home." Bucky cringed at the sound the door made as he slammed it behind himself, usually, when he returned home he was grumpy and tired. But today, today was different. 

"Steve?" Bucky walked into the kitchen as he dropped his backpack onto the floor, knowing steve would complain- but right now, for once, he didn't care. 

Bucky's words were lost the second he turned the corner and saw Steve and lexi sat on the lounge floor, Steve was pressed up against the couch while lexi was laid across his lap, her head turned towards the tv while she sucked on her pacifier. They looked unbelievably cute. 

"Honey?" Steve smirked, averting his eyes from the tv, it was some cartoon that for once bucky didn't recognise but never the less the toddler laying on steve's lap was so engrossed in the show that she didn't even acknowledge bucky's arrival. "That's a new one. How was work, sweetheart?" 

Bucky smirked, moving a cushion out of the way so he could take a seat beside the blonde, purposely leaning against the strong shoulder. 

"So..I have some news." Bucky tried to hide the huge grin that was desperate to appear across his face, "I got a promotion..." 

The look on Steve's face was enough to cause a pink tint to appear on his cheeks, which he wasn't ashamed to admit, Steve's smile was wider than he had ever seen it and if his heart wasn't a complete gloop on the floor by now he'd be lying. "Seriously? Buck!" Steve smile increased as he shuffled slightly, careful not to disturb the toddler and pulled him into an embrace. Bucky froze for a few moments before realising the normal thing to do when somebody hugs you is to return it- he hadn't been hugged in so long. He allowed himself to pull steve closer and just as he was starting to get comfortable steve pulled away. 

"We have to celebrate." The blonde announced, if bucky was being honest he had never seen Steve so excited, usually Steve is the mature responsible one whereas bucky was the one suggesting this. "We could get that sitter to come around Nat used to have- the kid- her name is Wanda- I think." Steve rambled on. Bucky just listened. "Yeah! Wanda, lexi loves her."

"Uhm, what would we do?" 

"Wine and dine?" Bucky smirked at Steve's suggestion but didn't dater the blondes plan, "Sure. You pick the restaurant though, you're a baker after all." 

"Sure...but dress nice." Steve mumbled, averting his eyes back to the tv screen. 

"I always dress nice." Bucky glanced down at this green plaid shirt and black skinny jeans, combat boots to finalise the look. He supposes that he could find some clothes that look acceptable for a fancy restaurant. 

"I didn't mean you don't." Steve said a few seconds later, bringing bucky from his thoughts. "I happen to like the whole look you've got going on-" 

Bucky blushed. 

"The blue or the red?" Bucky glanced up from the mirror where he was doing his hair to see the blonde stood in his bedroom doorway- the blonde who was topless, bucky let out a large breath of air. 

"Buck? The blue shirt or the red one?" Or non, whatever you want stevie. 

In the end he ended up picking the red one when he realised he had never actually seen Steve in red, he realised he made the right choice when Steve walked back into bucky's bedroom a few minutes later to steal a hairbrush. Bucky was well equipped with hair products, everybody knew that. 

Bucky wore a black button up but stuck with his skinny jeans- apart from these pair didn't have any rips in them- he was staying classy tonight. Steve had smiled when he had glanced down and seen that Bucky was still wearing his sneakers, adorable. 

"You think she's going to be okay?" Steve bit his bottom lip as the two men watched lexi play on the carpet, dolls surrounding the small girl. "This is the first time we've left her- what if she has separation anxiety, I mean she cried yesterday because I left her in the lounge alone for two seconds-" 

Bucky covered the blondes mouth, desperate for him to stop talking. 

"Okay- okay. I get it." Steve chuckled when bucky moved his hand. 

Wanda arrived fifteen minutes later, Steve and bucky had only met her once when she was babysitting for Natasha and Clint but they knew that Wanda was their perfered babysitter. Therefore, she would continue to be. 

"Hey, sorry I'm slightly early." Wanda apologised, as she walked past both men and towards the toddler. "You both look nice-" 

Bucky chuckled when the younger girl blushed and mentally cursed herself for saying that out loud, "Thanks, sweetheart." Her eyes almost bulged from their sockets when Steve called her that, "We shouldn't be out too late, there's food and drink in the fridge." 

Bucky knelt down and brought the little girl into his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Bye baby, love you." Lexi gargled around her pacifier, bucky smiled, he couldn't wait till she started talking. Steve said his goodbyes to lexi before he grabbed his jacket and slipped his arms through the sleeves, quirking his eyebrow when he watched bucky pick up his bike helmet- "uh what are you doing?" 

"We are taking my bike." Bucky said simply. "And I won't take no for an answer, it's my promotion we are celebrating after all." 

"Come on Stevie, give us a smile." Bucky teased as he pressed a helmet into Steve's chest. 

Steve grumbled and let bucky put the helmet over his head, groaning when he felt the weight of it, "Ever road a motorbike before?" The brunette asked, Steve shook his head.

"Kay', you're gonna hav' ta wrap your arms around me and hold on." Bucky informed, "Most importantly, don't let go." 

"Like I'm gonna fuckin' let go." Steve grumbled as bucky threw his leg over the bike and got on, urging Steve to copy him. Steve did, although his movements were more tense then bucky's. it wasn't that he was nervous...but he was nervous. "Just relax." Bucky assured, Steve rolled his eyes and comfortably wrapped his arms around bucky's waist, shuffling as close as he could get. 

There was no fucking way he was letting go. 

Bucky smiled as steve's arms tightened when the engine roared. 

In the end they ended up at Steve's cake shop, not because that is what steve had planned but just as they were pulling up at a chosen restaurant Steve's alarm went off informing him that there was a security problem at Steve's bakery and he needed to come shut the security system off. So that's how bucky ended up sat on the bakery's counter, legs swinging back and fourth as he watched Steve sigh and tug a frustrated hand through his blonde hair. 

"I'm sorry, Buck." Bucky was about to make a joke and possibly tease Steve before he saw the guilty expression splashed across the blondes face. 

"Hey-no. Who are you talking to here?" Bucky laughed. "Me and posh restaurants don't really mix anyway, id much rather hang here, maybe you could show me some of your cakes?" 

The blonde smirked, before nodding towards a door that read 'kitchen' "come on then, let's bake a cake-" 

"Wait- I didn't say anything about me baking a cake too!" But nether the less Bucky found himself wearing a pink spotty apron and a chef's hat (he didn't really need the chef hat, he just wore it to make steve laugh). "Nuh-uh bucky! That bowl!" Steve leaned over and grabbed buckys wrist stopping him from pouring the cracked eggs into the wrong bowl and softly directing his hand in the right direction, both men glanced down at Steve's hand on buckys wrist and the brunette sighed softly, Steve must have noticed as slowly, but surely his hand started to move in the direction of bucky's own until their hands were entwined. 

"You're holding my hand." Bucky stated. 

He was smiling, he didn't care how much he was smiling. "Yeah." Steve gulped, his mouth suddenly dry. "sorry?" 

"Nah, no worries." Bucky smiled, squeezing that hand. "You have nice hands." 

Steve chuckled adoringly before continued to mix the batter together, "You think lexi is doing okay with Wanda?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder at bucky who dipped his finger in then icing they had made. 

"Yeah, as long as long as the wiggles is on and she has her favourite paci she's good." Bucky laughed, it was so weird how well bucky and steve had got to know lexi. Before, sure, they knew her she was the daughter of their best friends and they spent a lot of time with her. But you don't really get to know that little girl unless you see her at 3am when she's crying and just wants cuddles, or at 2pm when she's grumpy and wants her nap. 

She was theirs.

"Wal-ah!" Bucky shouted as he threw his arms in the air in success, they had finished their cake. It was a chocolate cake with cream and purple and black icing- bucky's choice. Steve had laughed but had done it anyway. 

"It looks good if I do say so myself." Steve said, the blonde was covered in flour and chocolate- he looked adorable. Stop it Bucky. 

"You can have the first bite, of course." Steve dug the fork in and lifted it to bucky's mouth,

"Mmmmh, nice Stevie." Bucky chuckled, mouth full of chocolate cake which couldn't be attractive right now, "You have some-" Steve chuckled when he lifted his thumb and swept it across bucky's lip, attempting to remove the piece of icing that had been left on bucky's lip. 

Bucky smiled, Steve's thumb still on his lip. 

"Messy." Steve said softly, eyes set on bucky, starring intently. 

Fuck this. 

Bucky's hand shot forward and grabbed the back of Steve's neck and pulled the blonde towards him, Steve made a startled noise as their lips smashed together, chocolate cake being smushed between them. It took only a few seconds for steve to kiss back before bucky was turning them around and lifting Steve up on the kitchen that they had made the cake on, not being sweeping everything that had been on there off. 

"Shit, Steve." Bucky breathed out, desperately grabbing at the blondes shirt. 

"Yer so fuckin' gorgeous." Bucky admitted, finally, he could fucking admit it. Steve was about to gasp something back but his phone started ringing on the counter beside them, they didn't stop kissing but bucky did glance over to see Sharon's name pop up on Steve's phone, Steve noticed too and broke the kiss to turn towards it only for Bucky to grab his jaw and pull him right back into the kiss, "ignore her."

"We should get back to lexi." Steve announced twenty minutes later as they laid on the floor after a long make out session, he was tracing the lines of his lips and smiling. 

"I think you're right." Bucky smiled. 

"I have a question." Steve said as bucky passed him the helmet outside the bakery. Bucky hummed in response as he fixed his own helmet, 

"I wanna try drive it." He paused. "Obviously not home- I just mean across the street." 

Bucky could well have maken the biggest mistake of his life the second he sat steve on the motorbike, "Remember to break. Okay Steve?" The blonde nodded, pressed his foot down on the peddle. 

The ride was cute short the second steve pressed the wrong peddle and the bike went flying from underneath him before crashing into a nearby bin. "Why am I not surprised?" Bucky asked, although he couldn't know if he was asking steve or himself. 

"Bucky." The blonde chuckled as bucky held onto his shoulders, ruffling his hair. "I'm sorry." 

"It could've been worse. You could've been still on the bike." 

Steve figured he was forgiven. 

"Oh! You're home." Wanda smiled the second they walked through the door, Steve shot her a welcoming smile before walking up to where lexi was fast asleep bundled in blankets on the couch. "I didn't want to move her, she's looked so peaceful." 

"That's okay." Steve smiled before adjusting lexi on his hip, while wrapping the blankets back around her to avoid her waking up. 

Bucky smiled when Steve walked back up to him before the brunette leaned over to brush a fallen curl from the little girl's head. "Can I just say one thing?" Wanda spoke quietly. "Even if you're not one- you'd make a really cute couple." 

Bucky and Steve both went red.


	8. The walker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning: bucky and steve are both high for a short period of time in this chapter.  
> \- This chapter (and possibly the next are most likely going to be filler chapters).

"Well what do we have here?" Steve said as he leant against the doorway of the lounge, lexi and bucky were sat side by side on the couch, lexi in her diaper and bucky in his boxers. While Lexi held her bottle of milk in her tiny hands bucky sat holding a bottle of beer, both of their eye she focused on the tv in front of them. 

“Isn’t that adorable.” Steve added, although neither lexi or Bucky acknowledged his arrival. Steve snorted. “I guess neither of you want any dinner then...” 

“Wait!” Steve smirked as he span around and started walking towards the kitchen where his freshly made pasta was, the blonde could hear buckys footsteps behind in- with Lexi sat on his hip. “Mmmh, my favourite.” 

“I thought you’d come running.” Steve mumbled , hitting buckys hand away as the brunette attempted to grab a spoonful of the pasta that hadn’t been served yet.

“We have guests coming tonight.” The blonde said as he pushed bucky in the direction, wanting him to go upstairs and get changed into something that isn’t acceptable in a room full of neighbours. “This pasta isn’t just for you. Go put some pants on.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes but listened anyway, he had been living with Steve long enough now to know that arguing with him is pretty pointless. Steve is a stubborn punk and will win any argument you give him. 

“You stay down there while bucky gets changed, okay?” Bucky told lexi before placing the toddler on the carpeted floor and heading towards his wardrobe. Slipping on a pair of black jeans, bucky rubbed at his chin and starred at the small number of shirts he actually owned. “Maybe you should chose for me? Lex?” 

Buckys head snapped around and his mouth dropped open to see lexi stood up by herself, holy- shit- shit, “Steve! Come here! Now!” Amazingly, the blonde rushed in the stairs, apron still on and a cooking bowl in his hand, Lexi took her first step the second steve into the room. She was walking. “Come on, walk to bucky-“ the brunette encouraged, lexi giggled and wobbled slightly before she was regaining her footing and stumbling towards bucky. 

“She’s a genius!” Steve announced as bucky picked the toddler up and held her in the air. 

“I’m so proud.” Bucky glanced to steve to see a tear slipping from his eye, it was unreal how they had transformed from two single childless guys to parents suddenly. 

“Well don’t you both look dashing.” Tony complimented the second he walked into their house, pepper following behind him holding a bottle of wine. “And this little angel.” He snatched the toddler from steve’s arms and headed into the lounge, Bucky glanced to steve and asked, “Remind me why we are doing this again?” 

“These were nat and clints friends, we have to keep in touch.” Steve reminded him before opening the door again to Bruce, Thor and Jane.

Bucky had never co-hosted a dinner party before and he had never planned to, although it was proven he could never say no to steve. “So are you two married and planning the next kid now?” Tony joked. Steve and bucky glanced at each other, they haven’t kissed since that night nor talked about it. Bucky remembered clint telling him about Tony how he sometimes spoke before he thought, he could see that.

Bucky didn’t mind though, the night passed smoothly until all couples were saying their goodbyes and bucky was stood in the doorway of lexi’s room while steve rocked her to sleep. 

“So..the baby is asleep.” Bucky broke the silence, realising that both men had been stood over the sleeping toddlers crib for a while now. Steve chuckled and reached for the brunettes wrist only to pull him out of the room until he was pressed against the corridor wall. “Pepper talked to me tonight.” Steve said softly as he pressed his hand against buckys chest. 

“She told me to get what I want when it’s still right in front of me.” The blonde continued, “because you never know what could happen the next day.” 

Bucky smirked, had reaching out and grabbing Steve’s wrist back until they were pressed closely against each other. 

“And what is it that you want, stevie?”

"Have you met my bedroom yet?" the blonde questioned, a smirk pulling at his lips as he reached out and grab Bucky's shirt, the brunette had looked so good tonight. Bucky was surprised Steve was so confident, but then again there were many things he hadn't known about Steve that he did now. At first these two hated each other, Bucky saw Steve as a goody two-shoes who had his own business by the age of twenty one, wore ironed button ups and constantly looked like he had a perfect nights sleep. Bucky on the other hand was completely different, Bucky decided he saw Steve in a more positive light now- especially when the blonde pushed him into the bedroom he had been using and started removing that all- too neat button up. "Yer bedroom is pretty." Bucky barely breathed out as he let Steve push him down onto the bed. 

Bucky landed with a huff but was quickly regaining his own strength and reaching out for the blonde. Steve smiled and let him. 

"Yer so pretty, Stevie." Bucky whispered as he moved a strand of blonde hair from Steve's forehead, this was different, Bucky had slept with so many people and felt nothing- he had hardly had any boyfriends and those who had been considered boyfriends were soon ended. Steve and Lexi were something that Bucky had never experienced in his life- and fuck, if that didn't make him anxious. "So pretty, yer eyes are so blue- I've never noticed." Steve chuckled and pressed his heated face into the crook of Bucky's neck as he continued to kiss his skin. 

This is what Bucky wanted, this is all Bucky ever wanted. 

It was at least an hour later when Steve woke up to Bucky brushing his bangs from his forehead, grinning down at him as he did so. Steve grumbled and attempted to cover his naked body with the duvet only for Bucky to tug it back and mumble something along the lines of 'pay attention to me'. "It's 12am, lemme sleep, Buck." Steve complained, but soon enough he was being turned around and forced to face the smiling brunette. "I found something on Clint's.." The brunette whispered, before reaching into the bedroom side table and pulling out a plastic bag of..weed. "Seems that Nat and Clint had a perfect way to relax while bringing up an infant.." 

Steve's eyes widened and he snatched the bag from Bucky, "No! Buck. Lexi is in the next room, asleep." 

"Yer? She's asleep. That baby will sleep through anything." Bucky encouraged, "If Nat and Clint did it- Why can't we?" 

If there was one thing Steven Grant Rogers hated was being stressed after all, and if his perfect best friend Natasha had done it, i'm sure she wouldn't mind him joining in- after all he was raising the infant. "Fine. But we are not smoking them.." 

Steve was a cake baker after all. 

Space cakes. 

Steve high was an experience Bucky never thought he'd live to see, the blonde was wearing Bucky's oversized Led Zepplin t-shirt with a pair of stripy boxers to finish the look with his head pressed against the brunette's chest as they stared at the tv in front of them, "These guys, are so fuckin' weird." he announced, although that didn't stop him laughing along with the wiggles as if he could almost understand why Lexi was so obsessed with this show. "They do live concerts you know?"

"We are not subjecting Lex to one of those." Bucky grumbled as he pulled the blonde closer, "She'll grow out of them soon.. It'll all be about bratz and Angelina ballerina.. if shes still around." 

Bucky glanced to the sideboard where the remaining few space cakes sat on a small plate, he chuckled- "Yer pretty good at making those, Stevie. You've made these before?" 

The blonde rolled his eyes, this was his life now.


	9. the downfall of us all

"Steve? S-Steve, answer the door-" Bucky grumbled as he snatched the cover back from the blonde and covered his torso again, rolling over to the left side of the bed while Steve stayed on the right. The only answer he got however was a grumble and a kick to the back of the leg, which was highly unappreciated. "Fuckin' be quiet, you're gonna wake the baby-" Bucky muttered to himself as he reached over the bed and picked up a shirt- it was possibly Steve's- and made his way down the hallway, whoever was banging on their door this early in the morning better have a good excuse.

“Fuck.” He muttered when he pulled the curtain back to see lexi’s social worker Amanda on the other side of the door, checking her watch. 

They had a meeting planned for today and they had forgotten. Shit. 

“Steve! Wake up!” Running upstairs he picked up all the loose clothes that had been left on the stairs last night, he found a pair of jeans on the floor and slipped them on before rushing back into the bedroom to see a confused blonde. “It’s Amanda! Get dressed and get lexi, I’ll make the house look somewhat nice.”

The blonde rolled out of bed at a slow speed which earned him a pillow to the head, Steve was more of a morning person than Bucky but not going to sleep until 4am because of space cakes last night really took it out of him. "Morning Lex." Steve yawned as he walked into the toddlers room to see her stood up and already waiting to be picked up, the second she saw Steve she was throwing her arms up and reaching for the man. 

"Sorry! We overslept!" Bucky said with an over-exggerated smile as both males opened the front door to a confused Amanda, she took in their outfit choice- which were quick and rushed before seeing Lexi in Steve's arms, the little girl was being fed banana pieces and half of the contents was around her face. Other than that.. they looked normal. "Uh, come in." they moved out of the way and let the women passed who scanned the front entrance, all in all Bucky had done a good job of cleaning downstairs. "So, how has lexi been?" Amanda questioned as they were finally settled in the lounge, bucky was pouring a mug of coffee- something he was desperate for. 

"Yeah. She's started walking, actually. I imagine she will be talking soon, too." Steve smiled as he passed the little girl a piece of banana, Amanda smiled at the interaction between the two, it was clear how comfortable the little girl was around the two males now. 

Bucky shot steve a small smile before Amanda was speaking up again, "you had sex didn't you?" 

"Who? me? No i haven't had sex in months." Bucky lied, stutterering as he did. "I don't know-Steve maybe, but, me? No." 

"You're a bad liar bucky." Amanda stated as she flipped a page in her notepad, looking awfully profestional. "You and him had sex? Yes or no?"

Lexi started crying and steve was somewhat thankful as the toddler broke the tension in the room, "Uh, i'm gonna get her some juice." the blonde muttered before standing up and quickly exiting the room with a toddler attached to his hip, wailing into his neck. 

The second Steve was out of sight, Amanda turned to bucky and sighed. "Didn't i tell you making it sexual would be a bad idea? Did you both listen to any of my advice?" 

"We like each other, okay? It wasn't some stupid drunken mistake.. i promise we were both sober." bucky shot back, he felt as if he was having to explain himself to his mother. "Why can't we make it work this way? a proper relationship and raising a child together? I dont see how that's a bad idea." 

"All i'm saying is don't expect me to act suprised when this ends badly." Amanda whispered before Steve was walking back into the room with a now calm Lexi in his arms, he placed the toddler on Bucky's lap before glancing back at Amanda like he had just heard everything she had said.

“Anyway, as long as Lexi is sleeping and eating well- I’d say our next appointment should be in two weeks-“ Amanda smiled as walked through though the kitchen, glancing at the sink which had the remains of the bowls that bucky and Steve had made space cakes in... “You’re a baker right Steve?” 

“Uh, yeah.” Steve mumbled awkwardly as his eyes focused on the brownies sat on the countertop from last night, he hadn’t told bucky to get rid of them. 

“Mind if I try one?” Without waiting for a reply Amanda reached out and took one of the brownies from the plate. Bucky, in a state of panic reach out and slapped the brownie from the social workers hand, watching it fall onto the ground. Amanda frowned and glanced between steve and bucky before the brunette sheepishly chuckled, “uhm, it was a bad patch. Right, stevie?” 

“Yeah! I was supposed to throw those out.” Steve forced a smile. “I’ll make you some fresh ones for next time?” 

Still looking unsure, Amanda nodded before walking over to steve who was still holding lexi. “I’ll see you soon.” She assures the little girl before ruffiling her hair and making her exit. 

“Holy shit...” bucky breathed out a sigh of relief the second the front door closed. 

__

“Do we have to go?” Bucky asked for the fifth time that morning, he was sat in his favourite armchair with Lexi on his lap and a cup of coffee to wake himself up in the other. “The whole neighbourhood will be there...It’s overwhelming really, I think they think we are Natasha and Clint if I’m being honest-“ 

Steve covered buckys mouth with his hand to force him to stop talking, the silence was much appreciated. 

“We are going.” Steve stated, picking lexi up and placing the toddler on his hip. “Now go put on your favourite leather jacket and let’s go to the neighbourhood festival, like the domestic, fun-loving, family we are.” 

Bucky mentally groaned. 

But before they left steve turned around and placed one hand against buckys cheek, he pressed his lips to the brunette and smiled against them as bucky made a happy sound in response.

It was true what they said about this festival, Natasha and Clint had came last year and had described it as a bunch of soccer mums having bake sales while covered in face paint. There was a bouncy castle, although that wasn’t very helpful to bucky or steve as lexi was still too small to play on that- although bucky could see tony stark on it right now. 

Steve was lost in conversation with Pepper, they were hanging by a cake stand while lexi sucked on her pacifier in Steve’s arms while holding a teddy that bucky had just won for her on one of the arcade games. Bucky on the other hand was stood silently, rocking back and fourth on the heels of his worn sneakers while he started ahead- this place was filled with married couples and their children, Bucky never imagined this would be where he’d hang out now. 

But then again, he glanced over at steve- fuck, he loved the guy. He hasn’t said it out loud, and this is probably the first time he’s said it in his own head- but it’s true, maybe he’s always loved him, maybe that’s why he was such an asshole to him, he wanted his attention. 

“Buck, can you hold Lexi? Pepper wants to show me something over there?” Bucky Just nodded at Steve’s request, still lost in thought and picked the baby up from the blondes arms. “Hey, princess.” He said softly as the tired girl placed her head into the crook of his neck. 

And, he adored lexi. She was peErect, even at 5am where she was stood up in her crib wailing for bucky and Steve’s attention, he loved her so much. She was their little girl. 

If he was being honest, he couldn’t imagine his life without them now. 

His phone rang in his pocket and he sighed, this was probably work and he couldn’t handle the puppy dog eyes he’d receive of steve if he had to rush off and leave his two favourite people behind here for the day. “Barnes?”

Bucky huffed at the sound of his bosses voice on the other end of the line, his eyes still focused on lexi who was already falling asleep in his arms. “I have an exciting buisness deal for you.” That had bucky raising his eyebrow, if it was extra money he’d take it, he was already planning on taking lexi to Disney world the second she would be old enough to remember the experience. “As you know we have a partner buisness across the country in LA. Well- there is a higher paid opportunity going up there and we’ve chosen you as the right guy to be the manager over there. Full time of course-“ 

That sounded perfect, everything he had ever wanted actually- his job had always been an important aspect of his life and now- 

He glanced across the road to steve who was laughing at something tony and pepper were saying, his bright blue eyes gleaming as he did. 

“I’ll take it.” 

Ironically, the second he said those words lexi began to cry- she was probably hungry. 

“I think we should take her home.” Steve chuckled as he adjusted the pacifier in lexi’s mouth, the little girl whined and clutched onto buckys shirt and the brunette sighed, feeling nothing but guilt. “I’ll make dinner tonight.” The blonde leaned over and stole a kiss from the other man, and bucky found himself rubbing his neck uncomfortably, maybe it would be okay, maybe he could just tell steve about the move and steve would agree and he and lexi would move with bucky.. across the country, away from his own buisness, away from his family, friends, his whole life, New York. 

“Sup, Bucks!” The brunette turned around to see scott walking up to him, considering Lang didn’t live anywhere around this place it was clear he had come to see bucky in particular. “Congratulations man! I mean I envy you, but-“ 

Scott paused when he saw steve beside bucky, “Damn! I don’t believe we’ve been introduced, in scott Lang. Bucky’s Work pal, you must be Steven.” 

“Call me steve.” The blonde chuckled helplessly before shaking Scott’s hand. “What’s going on, Buck?” 

“We have to celebrate your big move!” Scott grinned, “Boss told me that you were the man for the job, so I expect these two will move with you right?” 

Bucky glared at Scott, “What’s going on?” Bucky glanced in Steve’s direction before reaching for Steve’s hand and tugging him to the side of the road, desperate to get him away from Scott and his big mouth. If he could have just had five minutes with Steve he would have told him himself. “I’ve been offered a job in LA, okay. More pay, a big promotion.” Bucky shrugged. “It’s the role I’ve always been working towards.” 

Steve frowned. “LA?” 

“Yeah.” Bucky sighed, eyes averting to lexi who was clinging to Steve’s shirt. His heart broke. “I’ve accepted.” 

Steve made a noise that almost sounded like he had just been punched in the stomach, “you didn’t think you should’ve talked to me about it? You know? We are raising a kid together?” 

“I was going to tell you, Steve-“ bucky went to grab the blondes hands but winced as steve snapped them back before he could. 

“And you just expected me to follow you? To pack up my whole life without even asking me.” Steve paused. “Or didn’t you care? Is this your way out? After all this-“ steve pointed and him and lexi. “WAsnt the life you planned right? Some burden?” 

Bucky opened his mouth to reply but steve was shaking his head, walking backwards- “you’ve already made up your mind. This is your way out bucky, congratulations.” He sighed. “Enjoy LA.” 

He didn’t know why he didn’t chase after steve, but his heart broke as he watched the only man he’s ever really loved walk away from him with the toddler, he would die for in his arms. 

The second steve got into the house, he cried. Not your average few tears, enough that he felt as if he couldn’t breathe at one point. The blonde slid down the wall and pressed lexi against his chest who was sucking anxiously on her pacifier, “Shh, I’m sorry.” He whispered, brushing lexi’s hair slightly. 

“Daddy.” Lexi whispered, hand against Steve’s cheek, reaching for steve- she called him daddy. 

Steve sobbed harder.


	10. find my way back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d say this has two more chapters left....maybe one.

5 months later... 

bucky sighed as he pulled up outside- his home? it wasn't exactly considered his anymore. Stepping out of the hired car he had picked up at the airport he reached into the backseat and picked up the bag of presents he had bought with him, it had been weeks since he last saw Lexi and he wasn't going to lie about how much he had missed her- knocking at the door, which felt awfully uncomfortable because just a couple of months ago he would have walked in without knocking. "James! It's good to see you honey!" Pepper grinned as she opened the door, he was instantly pulled into a tight hug and he smiled- he didn't have many friends back in LA therefore human contact was always lovely when he returned to New York to visit Lexi. "The birthday girl is excited to see you-" 

It was then the- now three year old, yes it was Lexi's third birthday- toddled around the corner in a light pink dress and white tights- bucky smiled. "pa-pa." she cheered behind her thumb, steve had mentioned how he was attempting to get her out of the habit of using pacifers therefore she had taken much comfort in her thumb. Bucky grinned as he heard papa, at first it had become hard to get used to when Lexi had started calling bucky and steve either 'daddy' or 'papa' (they had soon realized that steve was daddy and bucky was papa), at first both men felt guilt. They felt as if they had stole Natasha and Clint's places, but then- Amanda, had reminded them that this is what Nat and Clint wanted, for bucky and steve to raise Lexi. Therefore, they would start having to see Lexi as their own. Which they did. 

"There is my favorite girl!" Bucky shouted as he lifted her up and threw her up into the air a few times, she giggled and threw her small arms around his neck. God he had missed her. "I'm three!" she said around her thumb, which made it hard to understand, however the past couple of months Bucky had practiced understanding the child and her speech. Bucky tickled her as he walked into the lounge where more people were sat- "Well if it isn't my favorite biker-" Tony chuckled as he shot up from his seat on an armchair and patted bucky on the shoulder, the younger man laughed as he greeted everyone in the room before his eyes fell on Steve and Sharon. 

The couple had just walked out of the kitchen together, Sharon in a perfect, blue dress and Steve in his usual attire- jeans and a button up. bucky mentally sighed. Sharon and Steve had gotten together a few months after Bucky left, Bucky didn't blame him- the brunette just left after Steve told him too, he regretted not putting up a fight- a fight for Steve. It was too late now, the blonde was happy, he had moved on. Bucky still had lexi. "Hey-" Bucky mumbled awkwardly as he adjusted the three year old on his hip. "Daddy! Papa is here!" Lexi giggled, the blonde mans face lit up at the excitment beaming of the child and he nodded- "He is and he seems to have brought presents!" 

"You good?" Bucky asked Steve quietly as he placed the child on the floor, the blonde shot him a small smile and nodded- "Are you?" I miss you, Bucky thought inwardly, but outwardly he replied with a quick 'yep'. 

"Papa! Up!" Lexi shouted as she lifted her arms again, Lexi always became clingy whenever Bucky came to visit- this wasn't a suprise. Bucky chuckled halfheartedly and lifted the child back into his arms before glancing at Sharon- it was always awkward between those two- maybe it was because she knew about what had happened between bucky and steve, maybe she didn't. She was the innocent party in this after all. "Hey Bruce." Bucky smiled as he sat down around their friends, Sharon and Steve dissapeard into the kitchen again. "You both still being stubborn then?" Tony spoke up after a few silent minutes, suddenly everybody groaned which had Bucky raising his eyebrow. Lexi continued to suck her thumb tiredly on her papas lap. 

"Oh come on- you know Steve is in love with you." tony said which earned a hit on the arm from pepper, she shot her husband daggers which read 'i told you not to open your mouth' and bucky found himself frowning. "What?! Just because i'm the only one who will say it? The only reason Steve is with Sharon is for stability, she's a lovely women- that's why you need to tell Steve how you really feel." 

"How do i feel Tony?" Bucky rubbed his forehead, one hand still holding onto Lexi. 

"Only you can tell yourself that." Thor added, with a hint of Sadness. 

"Uh, anything i can help you with?" Bucky asked as he walked into the kitchen, Steve was alone now and apparently applying the finishing touches to Lexi's birthday cake that he had made. The blonde glanced over his shoulder and smiled before ushering bucky closer- "I think i'm done- although ypu could carry the cake in and help me sing- she's your daughter too after all?" Steve smirked as bucky nodded, reaching out and grabbing the princess cake. 

"Happy birthday to you-" Bucky and Steve walked in side by side singing to- their daughter, Steve took Lexi from Sam's arms and stood in front of Bucky with her. They could both see Tony snapping pictures in the background. 

"So..that went well." Steve said happily as he watched their friends and the children play in the back garden, Lexi was sat on Wanda's lap blowing bubbles. "I can't believe she is three-" 

"I know.. We will be waving her off to college soon." Bucky joked, but the thought of that made him die inside. 

"She's the best." Bucky hummed in agreement, shoulder knocking with Steve's. "Are you and Sharon good?" Bucky couldn't lie about the idea that Sharon and Steve could get married in the future, have children of their own- then Bucky would just be a distant memory. He gulped. Steve glanced at Bucky with a raised eyebrow before nodding, "Fine, thanks." 

"You sure about that?" Bucky pushed. 

"What do you want me to say Bucky?" Steve's voice rose, there- Bucky knew he could pull a reaction out of him. "That i'm completely in love with her? That i'm over you. That we are going to get married and have kids- what response do you want Buck?" 

"Are you over me?" Bucky barely whispered, stepping closer- it was in that minute, Sharon cleared her throat and both men were spinning around to face her. "I've got to go. I'll say goodbye to Lexi- don't worry." the brunette muttered before pushing passed the blonde, averting his eyes from Sharon who was starring at him in concern. He rushed back into the lounge and grabbed his jacket on the way, Lexi was still being held by Wanda and he quickly picked the little girl out of the older girls arms- "Papas got to go now baby, shh i'm sorry." he said softly, as the little girl started to whine- she hadn't bucky leaving. 

"Why are you going so soon?" Pepper asked in concern, before she looked up to see Steve in the doorway of the lounge, he looked devasated. 

"I love you, so much Lexi" Bucky said as he kissed the little girl one last time before regretfully passing her back to wanda who shot him a sad expression- "No- hey bucky don't go, come on-" Tony attempted to stop him but the brunette just smiled sadly and patted the older man on the shoulder, "I love you Lexi-" bucky said one last time before glancing in Steve's direction, the blonde was looking away- bucky nodded and made his swift exit. He couldn't pretend anymore.

“You okay?” Steve avoided looking over his shoulder when Sharon entered the kitchen, the guests had left a few minutes ago and Lexi was sat on the couch playing with her new dolls. Steve was avoiding talking. “You need to start being honest with me. I see the way you looked at him.” 

“You too? I get this enough off tony.” Steve mumbled as he started scrubbing dishes, desperate to avoid this conversation. 

“I shouldnt act suprised, I saw the way you looked at each other a long time ago.” 

“Sharon...I don’t know what you want me to say.” Steve muttered, dropping an empty dish iron the sink.

“You deserve to be happy Steve.” Sharon said sadly as she placed her hand against his cheek, he leaned into it slightly. “Lexi deserves to be happy.” 

Steve glanced into the lounge to see lexi sucking on her thumb and playing with a doll that he knew bucky had bought her, the little girl looked up when she realised steve was watching her and smiled. 

“I know you love bucky.” Sharon smiled. “So you should be with him.” 

Steve felt the lump in his throat as he watched Sharon pick up her jacket from the kitchen chair it had been sat on, she walked past steve and softly pressed a kiss to his cheek before she headed into the lounge and knelt down in front of the theee year old. “You look after daddy, okay?” Lexi held her doll up in response before Sharon was kissing the little girl’s forehead and making her own exit. 

Steve sighed. 

“Dolls daddy!” Lexi urged as she held up one of the dolls for steve to take, he took it from the little girl’s hand a and smiled. Bucky always knew what she loved.

“We’ve gotta go.” Steve whispered under his breathe before he was rushing towards the kitchen and picking up his jacket that had been thrown across the table, lexi sat watching in surprise as she held one of the dolls in her mouth while the blonde grabbed a pink pair of converses and started messily putting them on lexi. “We just need to take a quick trip to the airport okay, lex?” 

Lexi reaches out and allowed steve to pick her up before he was grabbing his car keys which were thankfully near and opening the front door- “Steve! Sorry to just stop by but-“ Amanda was cut off by Steve rushing past her and strapping lexi in her car seat. “Where are you going?” 

“I need to stop bucky getting on that plane.” He got into the drivers seat and started the engine, lexi held her hands out towards the radio and steve instantly turned the button on which started to play nursery rythmes. The little girl wasn’t offically obsessed with wanting to listen to music in the car.

“What are you doing?” The blonde man asked as he watched Amanda get into his car, sitting in the passengers seat. THe women innocently glanced in his direction before shrugging, “You think you can chase the love of your life through an airport while carrying a three year old? No way, you need my help.” 

“I thought you didn’t like the idea of me and bucky?” Steve questioned as he pulled out of their drive, attempting to speak over the child’s music. 

“Yeah...but I do love an airport chase.” She slipped her sun glasses on. “It’s like we are re-creating love actually.” 

Steve mentally groaned. 

“Woah, okay Steve. You don’t want to get arrested for speeding-“ Amanda reminded Steve five minutes later which seemed ironic considered only a few minutes ago she had been encouraging the ‘chase’ while she was now holding onto the armrest as if steve was racing all the other cars on the highway. “JFK isnt that far away, we have a good chance of making it- if you get us there in one piece-“ 

“I’m regretting agreeing to let you come now.” Steve muttered as he carefully glanced over his shoulder to lexi, the little girl had her thumb in her mouth and was flicking through a colouring book tiredly. 

“Just run..I’ll grab lexi don’t worry.” Amanda shouted the second steve found a parking space at the airport, anxiously glancing between the three year old still sat in her car seat and the social worker Steve nodded and set off running towards the automatic entrance doors of the airport. 

Steve could see Amanda a few feet behind him, the women had lexi on one hip and her clipboard in the other- she really didn’t go anywhere without that thing, steve smirked as he watched the women desperately try keep up with her while wearing heels and a tight fitted skirt. Cringing as he jumped over a seat that somebody was sleeping on, he round the corner until he was stood in front of the flight list, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with how many flights were setting off at the same time.

“Shit...”steve muttered under his breathe as he tugged on his hair in frustration. 

“They’re boarding now Steve-“ Amanda said as she read the screen herself, shoving the toddler into the man’s chest- the women rushing ahead this time. Lexi glanced up with steve with wide eyes before the blonde was chasing after Amanda himself. 

“Buck?bucky-“ steve reached out and put his hand on the man’s shoulder, only for the brunette haired man to turn around and not be bucky. “Uh, sorry. He thought you were somebody else-“ Amanda said quickly as Steve scanned the room, there was no sight of bucky. Steve wanted to cry. “Maybe we got the wrong airport?” Amanda suggested softly as Steve glanced down sadly at lexi who was holding onto his t shirt. 

“Maybe it’s for the best.” Steve mumbled, although he know he didnt mean it. He didn’t want to only see bucky when the brunette came to see lexi whenever he had a break from work, he didn’t want to have to get over him. “Let’s just go home. Lexi will be hungry soon.” 

“Steve...” the blonde looked away, he didn’t want to be pitted. 

“Let’s go.” 

Steve thanked Amanda again when they pulled up outside the house, thankfully she explained that she would re arrange their next meeting for a different day- therefore Steve could go give lexi her lunch and then proceed to be miserable. As he was waving off the women he looked down at lexi who was tiredly sucking her thumb, head resting on his shoulder. “Good job I have you, hey?” He pushed a curl from her forehead and smiled slightly as it bounched back, she looked so much like Natasha steve was thankful he had a part of his best friend with him at all times. 

“I’ll be right back.” Steve whispered to the toddler although by the looks of it she had already fallen asleep as the blonde placed her in the travel cot in the lounge. 

He walked past the picture of he and bucky with lexi on her second birthday and sighed- “You look so pretty in that picture, stevie.” 

The blonde span around quick enough to feel the urge to throw up before he was looking bucky- who was actually here- up and down in shock.

“How?” Steve asked in disbelief. 

“I got to the airport and..umm, there was this couple and their little girl- I was listening in.” Bucky chuckled sheepishly. “They were taking her to Disney world together, as a family. I was so fuckin’ jealous and then I opened my laptop and my screensaver is that picture of you and lexi..you know the one where you have her pacifier in your mouth and you’ve fallen asleep.” 

“I don’t care about work anymore, all I want is you and lex. I don’t care where we live, what job I have- ive missed you both so much.” He paused. “And I know, you and Sharon seem to have something but- I love you.”

“I love you too.” Steve cut him off, “You are all I want, you, me and Lexi.” 

Bucky looked so relieved that Steve felt his heart beat strongly in his chest, “I’ve missed you-“ he whispered before the blonde was gripping his leather jacket and pulling his body against your own, “the bed was so boring without you and your lanky legs kicking me.” he laughed before pressing his lips to the others. 

“This is it now, kay’? Me, you, and lex.” Bucky whispered against his lips, “We can get a dog, fuck I can’t believe I’m going to say this- but you want to get married someday, I’ll marry you.” 

“Is this the same bucky?” Steve teased as he patted the brunette down, “The guy who took a booty call when we first met-“ 

“Shut up.” Bucky laughed before kissing him again. “Just. Me, you, and us.”


	11. Everything, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! This was only a short story but i am thinking about making more once i've come up with a few ideas:))))

Steve smiled as he placed a newly bought bunch of flowers in front of the two joined graves, it was a thursday, 2pm and the sky was a light shade of blue. Three years to this exact day, Steve and Bucky lost their best friends which had been followed up by mourning, grief, regret, and then love. 

Everyone knows their time is limited, there are no superhumans- people live and then they die. However the death of a loved one, when it happens to you, still manages to come as a surprise. Loosing somebody with no warning is like when you are rushing down the stairs and you let yourself believe that there is one extra step, when there is in fact not. As humans, we all have different mindsets, its the experiences we face in life that change them. 

Steve glanced down at the photo of him and Natasha in his hand, it was a photo of their graduation day. Natasha looked stunning in her navy dress with red lipstick- Steve grinned at the memory, he remembered seeing actual stars in Clint's eyes the second he laid eyes on the red head. She was leaning against Steve, arms wrapped around his waist and head leaning against his left shoulder, She was beautiful. Softly turning the picture around, Steve wiped his eye sadly as he saw Natasha's hand writing on the back of the photo, he had remembered her handing this to him a few years ago- he was so thankful he had kept it. 

love you forever, stevie x

"love you too." steve whispered out loud as he placed his hand against the grave in front of him before glancing towards clint. Steve remembered clearly the night Natasha had introduced Steve to him, being her best friend Clint had known the importance of getting along with Steve. Thankfully for both blondes they bonded over their mutual love for cartoons and cake. 

"There you are." the blonde's head shot up the second he heard Bucky's voice, the brunette smiled down at him sadly as he noticed the tears pooling in those blue eyes he had grown to adore so dearly. Bucky knelt down until he was sat shoulder to shoulder with the blonde, quickly reaching out and pulling the blonde against his chest, just before kissing his hair. "I left Lexi with our friends, she want's us to take her to the park later." 

Steve chuckled softly before nodded, "Yeah, sure. But just us three though-" Steve loved his friends and the community they had built around them, plus they had proven themselves to be amazing babysitters. However, today Steve just wanted Bucky and Lexi as close as possible at all times, the blonde expected the brunette felt the exact same. Bucky lifted his hand and turned Steve's face towards him before pressing their lips together, Steve as usual melted into it quickly while he shuffled impossibly closer.

"I love you so much." Bucky whispered against his lips, and Steve melted all over again. 

"Guess you two knew what you were doing when you set us up on that blind date all those years ago, huh?" Bucky said to the two graves in front of them, clearly there first meeting went down awfully, but Natasha and Clint clearly knew that Steve and Bucky should be together. "Damn, Clint knew i had the hots for you years before- i was just being mean because i liked you." 

"You could've just told me, you know?" the blonde smirked, he remembered how annoying Bucky used to be, but he totally had the hots for him too. 

"and fact rejection. Yer right!" Bucky teased. "I'm Bucky fucking Barnes." 

"Please..don't every say that again." Steve grinned as the brunette pulled him back into a kiss, while pulling him up into a standing position. "Let's go get our kid- Stark's probably trying to convince her to help him with that robot again- i think he forgets she is only four."

"hey, baby." Steve smiled as he held his arms out, instantly Lexi jumped from her uncle Sam's arms and straight into the blondes. Steve shifted her until she was comfortably sat on his hip while they thanked and said their goodbyes to their friends before it was just the three of them left in the car park. "I hear you want to go to a park, hm?" 

"Yuh! With you and papa!" Lexi jumped from his arms and grabbed hold of both males arms, tugging them in the direction of their shared car. "We need to push Papa on the swing, daddy." 

Steve watched as Bucky chased the little girl around the small children's park, her long, curly hair floating through the wind as she attempted to hide from Bucky. Bucky was laughing, a huge smile plastered across his face that steve would never get bored of, never not love. He found himself laughing quietly as he watched the brunette finally catch the four year old and throw her over his shoulder, shouting something about being the monster and now Lexi was being banished to the pirate ship. Lexi seemed to be having a wail of a time as she laughed loudly while attempting to struggle out of her father's- yes father's, hold. 

Steve loved them both so much, he would die for them, live for them, do anything for them. Bucky and Lexi were his family, Lexi was their daughter, Bucky was his boyfriend, his partner- future husband. Steve knew he would marry bucky, they will get married, Lexi will be the chief flower girl and cause all of the guests to aw in delight at how- fucking- cute she is. They would adopt a dog once Lexi is old enough, a boy- Steve would let Lexi pick the name. They would be a family- Steve nervously ran a hand through his blonde hair and thought- huh, maybe they would have more children. The future although uncertain is clear for Steve, he would spend the rest of his life with Bucky and together they would spend the rest of their lives being Lexi's dad's. 

There's only one thing more precious than our time and that's who we spend it with. 

A small women was stood beside him watching her son play in the park, she glanced over at Steve and saw the direction he was smiling too. Bucky was sat on the swing while Lexi- with all the strength she had in that tiny body was attempting to push him- she was failing, but the picture was still so adorable that Steve's heart was almost bursting with joy. The women looked in his direction once more before saying, 

"You have a beautiful family."

Yes, yes he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))!!!


End file.
